Love Story About Sasuke And Hinata
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Hinata diberi sebuah 'misi' yang berbahaya? / "Aku cinta padamu Sakura-chan." / "Aku juga...mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." / "Awas Hinata!" / "A-aku menyayangimu S-sasuke-kun." / Fanon! / CHAP 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story About Sasuke And Hinata**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuhina always

Rated : T

 **Warning : EYD, TYPO, OOC, Canon setting, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

 **Summary** : Apa jadinya kalau Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto ditempatkan pada satu misi yang 'berbahaya' ? / "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." / "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan." / "A-aku tidak ingin merasa tersakiti lagi N-naruto-kun" / "Aku akan selalu berada disisimu." / "HINATA !" / "Awas kau Sasuke !" / "Kau terlalu bodoh untuk membalas perasaannya Dobe." / "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Don't Like Don't Read ^^

 **Chapter 1 :**

Sasuke POV

Disini aku sekarang, kembali ke Konoha, tanah kelahiranku. Aku masih tidak menyangka kalau aku masih bisa menginjakkan kakiku di tanah ini dengan tenang. Aku juga tidak menyangka Konoha akan menerimaku kembali dengan tangan terbuka, padahal aku sudah melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan terlebih dengan membunuh tetua Danzou-hokage sementara saat perang berlangsung. Oh, ya.. Tentang perang, pastinya kemenangan berada di tangan kami para aliansi shinobi dari seluruh penjuru. Dan, kalau saja aku tidak datang saat itu mungkin kami tidak akan menang. Juga aku, Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi-senseilah yang paling berperan dalam perang kali ini. Juga Naruto yang sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk membuatku pulang ke Konoha, yah.. walaupun kami berdua harus kehilangan sebelah tangan kami. Untung saja Tsunade menyembuhkan kami dengan cara memberikan sel regenerasi Hashirama pada kami berdua sehingga tangan kami tumbuh kembali. Apa jadinya kalau seorang Uchiha hanya memiliki sebelah tangan saja ? Itu memalukan, aku tidak ingin membayangan itu.

Hari ini aku mendapat misi dari Godaime Hokage untuk menjalankan misi. Aku tidak tau siapa yang akan menjadi partner misiku nanti. Semoga saja aku mendapat partner misi yang tidak merepotkan. Dan aku harap yang menjadi partnerku nanti Naruto-dobe, walaupun berisik tapi setidaknya dia tidak akan terlalu merepotkanku. Yah semoga saja Naruto.

End Sasuke POV

Normal POV

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor hokage dengan santai. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin membuang-buang chakra untuk kesana. Jadilah dia yang paling terlambat datang ke ruang hokage itu.

"Tsunade baa-chan, kali ini misi seperti apa ?" kata Naruto bertanya.

"Nanti akan kuberitahu. Sekarang kita masih harus menunggu dua orang lagi untuk menjalankan misi ini." ujar Tsunade.

"Memangnya siapa saja ? Apakah Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei." tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, Kakashi sedang kuberikan misi tunggal. Tunggu saja." ujar Tunade tenang.

Lama mereka menunggu hingga membuat Tsunade sedikit jengah.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali sih. Biasanya mereka itu orang yang selalu datang tepat waktu. Huh.." dengus Tsunade.

"Baa-chan, sebenarnya kita menunggu siap-.. BUKK... S-sakit Sakura-chan."

"Diam dan tunggu saja Naruto." dengus Sakura.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." kata Tsunade.

Kreekkk

"Sasuke ?" kata Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau terlambat Sasuke." kata Tsunade.

"Hn."

"Seorang lagi mana baa-chan ? Kenapa belum datang ?"

"Tunggu saja, mungkin sebentar la-..." ucapan Tsunade terpotong ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah." kata Tsunade.

Kreekkk

"M-maaf datang terlambat. T-tadi ada sedikit masalah Tsunade-sama." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Hinata-chan ?" kata Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan lagi.

"E-eh ? N-naruto-kun, Sakura-chan." ujar Hinata kaget.

"Tidak apa Hinata. Yang penting kau sudah datang." kata Tsunade lagi tenang.

"Karena kalian semua sudah datang, aku akan memberitahukan misi yang akan kalian jalani." kata Tsunade dengan nada serius.

"Apa itu baa-chan, cepat katakan." kata Naruto antusias.

"Sebenarnya kalau kalian mau menolak juga bisa. Karena misi ini berbahaya." tambah Tsunade.

"Jangan bertele-tele baa-chan, katakan saja pada kami misi apa itu." kata Naruto lagi.

"Apapun misinya akan kulakukan sebaik mungkin Tsunade-sama." tegas Sakura.

"Misi ini mengharuskan kalian berempat untuk pergi dari desa selama 2 minggu, dan kalian juga harus menyamar." Jelas Tsunade.

"Apa ? Menyamar ? Asikkk... Kami akan menyamar jadi apa baa-chan?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Kalian harus menyamar menjadi warga desa biasa untuk memata-matai organisasi terlarang yang ada di Otogakure."

"Organisasi seperti apa Tsunade-sama ?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka menyelundupkan banyak senjata yang kemungkinan akan digunakan untuk perang. Organisasi ini sebagian besar beranggotakan nuke-nin rank S, jadi kubilang ini misi yang berbahaya."

"Kenapa kami harus menyamar ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Agar mereka tidak menyangka kalau kalian adalah ninja."

"A-apa yang akan kami lakukan selagi menyamar Tsunade-sama ?" tanya Hinata.

"Kalian harus berpura-pura untuk bergabung dalam organisasi itu, lalu ketika mereka lengah kalian harus menyerangnya."

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik.. hehehe..." kata Naruto.

"K-kapan kami akan melaksanakan misi ini T-tsunade-sama ?" tanya Hinata.

"Besok. Besok pagi kalian harus segera pergi. Apa kalian sudah mengerti tentang misi ini ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ha'i." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah. Semoga misi ini berhasil."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi Tsunade-sama." kata Sakura.

"Tunggu. Misi kali ini akan diketuai oleh Naruto."

"Aku ?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, olehmu Naruto." kata Tsunade lagi.

"Yay... Aku ketuanya."

"Naruto Sakura, kalian tetap disini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian."

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama."

BLAMM

"Naruto Sakura misi ini sebenarnya bukanlah misi yang terlalu berbahaya seperti yang kubilang tadi. Sebenarnya misi ini harusnya hanya Sasuke dan Hinata saja yang melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kami juga ikut misi ini ?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kalian akan membantu sedikit rencanaku ini. Kalian kutugaskan untuk mendekatkan Sasuke dan Hinata saja."

"Apa maksudnya ? Untuk apa mendekatkan mereka ?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kalian tau sendiri kan kalau Sasuke adalah Uchiha terakhir."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hinata-chan, baa-chan ?" tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha harus menikah dengan Hyuga agar anak mereka nanti bisa menggunakan sharingan."

"Apa yang terjadi kalau klan Uchiha tidak menikah dengan Hyuga ?" tanya Sakura.

"Anak yang lahir itu tidak memiliki sharingan."

"Tapi kenapa harus Hinata-chan, Tsunade-sama ?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dulu ketika keluarga Sasuke masih hidup mereka telah menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua. Keluarga Sasuke dan Hinata sudah menyetujui akan memberitahukannya nanti ketika mereka sudah berumur 21 tahun. Dan kini mereka berdua sudah berusia 21 tahun. Aku ingin mendekatkan mereka agak tidak terlalu canggung ketika mereka sudah menikah nanti."

"..."

"Apa kalian mengerti ?"

"Iya."

"Kalian harus mendekatkan mereka berdua. Kumohon kalian lakukan ini untukku, Naruto Sakura."

"Akan kulakukan baa-chan." kata Naruto.

"Iya." kata Sakura lirih.

"Kalau begitu kalian segera bersiap-siap."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." kata Sakura.

Esok harinya...

"Maaf aku terlambat." kata Naruto.

"T-tidak apa, N-naruto-kun." kata Hinata gugup yang sukses membuat Sasuke mendecih.

'Kenapa aku ini ? Kenapa ketika melihat gadis Hyuga ini bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto membuatku merasakan hal aneh di dadaku ini. Cih' pikir Sasuke.

"Sudahlah ayo cepat berangkat." Kata Sakura.

" Ayo Sakura-chan." kata Naruto sambil menggenggam Sakura melompati pohon-pohon yang ada.

"N-naruto-kun.." kata Hinata sambil melihat Naruto dan Sakura sendu. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata kembali merasakan dadanya bergemuruh.

'Sial. Apa gadis ini menyukai Dobe ? Bisa-bisanya dia tidak melirikku barang sedikit saja. Apa bagusnya dari Dobe itu ?' pikir Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat. Kau mau kutinggal hah ?" kata Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata.

"A-aa... G-gomen U-uchiha-san." kata Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Cih.. ayo.." kata Sasuke sambil melompati pohon-pohon yang disusul Hinata yang berada di belakangnya.

"Huh, lambat." kata Sasuke sambil menghadap ke arah Hinata yang berada di belakangnya.

"E-eh.." tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata erat.

GREPP

"U-uchiha-san, a-apa yang kau..."

"Ck, diam dan ikuti aku saja, lambat."

"T-tapi..."

'Sial, kenapa aku malah menggenggamnya. Dan, dan perasaan apa ini ? Kenapa hatiku malah berdebar-debar seperti ini ?' pikir Sasuke.

'Apa yang Uchiha-san lakukan. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah berpegangan seperti ini. Perasaan apa ini ? Kenapa aku merasa nyaman ketika tanganku digenggam seperti ini oleh Uchiha-san.' Pikir Hinata.

"Ada apa ribut-rib-..." ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya sedih.

"Dia.. lambat." kata Sasuke singkat.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan ? EHH..." kata Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berpegangan tangan.

"Sasuke-teme Hinata-chan, kenapa kalian berpegangan tangan ?" tanya Naruto.

"E-eh... A-ano.."

"Dia sangat lambat, makanya kupegang saja agar dia tidak terlalu tertinggal." jawab Sasuke.

"O-oh.. Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan perjalanan." ajak Naruto.

Dari pagi hingga sore mereka terus melompati pohon-pohon yang ada. Dan ketika hari hampir malam, mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam di sebuah gua kecil yang mereka temukan tadi.

"Aku dan Sasuke akan membuat api unggun, Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan yang menyediakan bahan-bahan untuk dimasak." seru Naruto.

"Ha'i." kata Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

Segera setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menyiapkan api unggun Hinata dan Sakura mulai memasak.

"Hinata-chan, apa tidak apa kalau kau memasak sendiri ?" tanya Sakura.

"T-tidak apa Sakura-chan." jawab Hinata.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan. Aku ingin mandi dulu di air terjun dekat sini. Apa kau mau ikut ?"

"A-aku akan kesana ketika sudah selesai masak Sakura-chan." kata Hinata lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Jaa.." ujar Sakura seraya berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

"Teme, aku mau melihat sekeliling sini dulu. Apa kau mau ikut ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Seketika keadaan tempat itu menjadi hening karena kedua orang berisik itu telah pergi dengan menyisakan dua orang pendiam di depan api unggun itu.

"U-uchiha-san, makanannya s-sudah jadi. K-kau mau ?" tawar Hinata.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"I-ini makanannya Uchiha-san." kata Hinata sambil memberikan makanan buatannya itu ke Sasuke.

"Hn. Arigatou." kata Sasuke juga sambil mengambil makanan yang diberikan Hinata padanya.

"S-semoga makanannya cocok untukmu." tambah Hinata sambil mengambil makanan untuknya sendiri.

Mereka pun makan tanpa bersuara, ditambah Sasuke memakan masakan Hinata sambil menatap Hinata terus menerus. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga membuat Sasuke enggan mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik saja.

'Kenapa Uchiha-san melihatku terus ? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersinggung sehingga dia menatapku seperti itu ? Kami-sama, memang apa yang kulakukan ?' pikir Hinata. Merasa Sasuke tetap enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata membuat Hinata semakin mempercepat memakan makanannya yang tanpa sadar ada beberapa remah nasi yang menempel di pipi chubby-nya.

"Hei.." Sasuke memanggil.

"A-ada apa Uchiha-san ?" tanya Hinata.

"Kkhh..." Sasuke tertawa kecil dan membuat Hinata menatap Sasuke horor. Masalahnya itu dia belum pernah melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa. Melihat Hinata yang sedang membulatkan matanya itu sukses membuat Sasuke semakin tertawa.

Setelah sadar bahwa tawa Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi dia pun berkata, "U-uchiha-san, a-apa yang sedang kau tertawakan ?"

"Wajahmu.. hahahaha..." kata Sasuke yang masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"E-eh ? Wajahku ?" kata Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada nasi di pipimu." kata Sasuke sambil mengambil nasi yang ada di pipi Hinata.

"Eh ?" kata Hinata lagi.

"Ini." kata Sasuke sambil membuang nasi yang diambilnya tadi.

Mendapat perlakuan yang tidak biasa dari Sasuke mebuat Hinata merona malu dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Mukamu seperti tomat sekarang.." goda Sasuke.

"U-uchiha-san, b-berhentilah menggodaku." kata Hinata gugup.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku menggodamu, hm ? Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri Hinata."

Karena tidak dapat menahan malu lebih lama lagi, jadi Hinata pun pingsan dan kepalanya jatuh tepat di bahu Sasuke.

"Hinata ? Hei Hinata. Apa yang kaulakukan ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa bisa-bisanya gadis ini membuatku berubah seperti ini. Kami-sama, aku... kenapa hatiku berdegup dengan kencang ketika gadis ini berada di sampingku, dan juga aku merasa nyaman ketika dia berada didekatku." tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata yang pingsan.

TBC... ^^

Review please ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Story About Sasuke And Hinata**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuhina always

Rated : T

 **Warning : EYD, TYPO, OOC, Canon setting, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

 **Summary** : Apa jadinya kalau Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto ditempatkan pada satu misi yang 'berbahaya' ? / "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." / "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan." / "A-aku tidak ingin merasa tersakiti lagi N-naruto-kun" / "Aku akan selalu berada disisimu." / "HINATA !" / "Awas kau Sasuke !" / "Kau terlalu bodoh untuk membalas perasaannya Dobe." / "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sebelumnya :

"Hei.." Sasuke memanggil.

"A-ada apa Uchiha-san ?" tanya Hinata.

"Kkhh..." Sasuke tertawa kecil dan membuat Hinata menatap Sasuke horor. Masalahnya itu dia belum pernah melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa. Melihat Hinata yang sedang membulatkan matanya itu sukses membuat Sasuke semakin tertawa.

Setelah sadar bahwa tawa Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi dia pun berkata, "U-uchiha-san, a-apa yang sedang kau tertawakan ?"

"Wajahmu.. hahahaha..." kata Sasuke yang masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"E-eh ? Wajahku ?" kata Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada nasi di pipimu." kata Sasuke sambil mengambil nasi yang ada di pipi Hinata.

"Eh ?" kata Hinata lagi.

"Ini." kata Sasuke sambil membuang nasi yang diambilnya tadi.

Mendapat perlakuan yang tidak biasa dari Sasuke mebuat Hinata merona malu dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Mukamu seperti tomat sekarang.." goda Sasuke.

"U-uchiha-san, b-berhentilah menggodaku." kata Hinata gugup.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku menggodamu, hm ? Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri Hinata."

Karena tidak dapat menahan malu lebih lama lagi, jadi Hinata pun pingsan dan kepalanya jatuh tepat di bahu Sasuke.

"Hinata ? Hei Hinata. Apa yang kaulakukan ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa bisa-bisanya gadis ini membuatku berubah seperti ini. Kami-sama, aku... kenapa hatiku berdegup dengan kencang ketika gadis ini berada di sampingku, dan juga aku merasa nyaman ketika dia berada didekatku." tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata yang pingsan.

Don't Like Don't Read ^^

 **Chapter 2 :**

Di sinilah Sakura sekarang, melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia harapkan sekarang. Melihat interaksi Sasuke dan Hinata telah membuat hatinya panas.

'Kenapa ? Kenapa Sasuke-kun memberikan perhatian yang lebih pada Hinata-chan ? Kenapa bukan aku yang sudah lama menyukainya.. Kami-sama, kenapa kau tega sekali padaku ?' pikir Sakura sedari tadi.

"Sakura-chan ? Kenapa malah diam disini ? Kenapa tidak kembali ke gua ?" tanya Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihat Sakura sedang diam di salah satu batang pohon yang ada.

"Aaa, aku.. aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka Naruto." kata Sakura sambil memandang sendu ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Apa karena Sasuke dan Hinata-chan ?" tanya Naruto.

"..."

"Sudah kuduga pasti kau sebenarnya tidak menyetujui misi mendekatkan Sasuke dan Hinata-chan." tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya. Aku tidak mau mendekatkan mereka berdua, karena aku masih mencintai Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak rela Sasuke-kun bersama orang lain." kata Sakura sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menolak saja Sakura-chan ? Kau bisa saja kan menolak misi ini."

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Tsunade-sama. Aku sangat menghormatinya."

"Tapi kau akan merasa sakit hati sendiri Sakura-chan !" sentak Naruto.

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana ? Bagaimana cara agar menggagalkan misi ini Naruto ?" kata Sakura putus asa.

"Kita bisa membuat Sasuke agar terus dekat denganmu Sakura-chan. Aku akan berusaha menjauhkan Hinata-chan dari Sasuke. Bagaimana Sakura-chan, apa kau mau ?" usul Naruto.

"Benar juga. Arigatou Naruto, kau memang temanku yang paling baik." kata Sakura sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"Iya Sakura-chan. Aku akan bahagia kalau Sakura-chan juga bahagia." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Ayo Naruto kita kembali. Nanti mereka bisa curiga." kata Sakura semangat sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

'Hatiku sakit karena kau masih menyukai Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Tapi aku lebih sakit lagi ketika melihat keadaanmu seperti tadi. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia Sakura-chan meski aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku ini.' pikir Naruto sedih.

"Hai Sasuke-kun. Eh ? Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata-chan ?" tanya Sakura sesampainya di gua.

"Dia pingsan." jawab Sasuke.

"Ngghh..."

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah sadar ?" tanya Sakura.

"I-iya."

"Ya sudah kalau Hinata-chan sudah tidak apa-apa. Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah makan ?" tanya Sakura lagi pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Teme, kau curang. Padahal aku juga lapar. Hinata-chan apa kau juga sudah makan ?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku sudah makan Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, kalian tega sekali. Apa kalian menyisakan makanan untuk kami ? Aku sudah lapar sekali." tanya Naruto kembali.

"A-aku sudah memisahkan makanan u-untuk Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan." kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan makanan itu pada Naruto.

"Ah, kau memang baik sekali Hinata-chan. Arigatou." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"I-i-iya." jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Sakura-chan, ayo makan." ajak Naruto.

"Iya."

Ketika sudah semakin larut, mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Nah, aku akan tidur disini. Sakura-chan, kau tidur di sebelah si Teme saja." kata Naruto sambil merapikan sleeping bag miliknya ini.

"Iya." jawab Sakura riang.

"A-aku akan tidur di sana saja." kata Hinata sambil menjauhi tempat tidur Naruto dan lainnya.

"Jangan Hinata-chan, kau tidur di sebelahku saja." kata Naruto sambil menghampiri Hinata.

"T-tidak usah. A-aku tidur disini saja." jawab Hinata sambil tetap merapikan sleeping bag miliknya itu.

"Hinata-chan, kau bersamaku saja di situ, jangan disini sendirian." ajak Naruto lagi.

"T-tapi aku ingin disini." jawab Hinata bersikeras.

"Hina-.."

"Hinata bilang dia ingin disini, Dobe. Kenapa kau malah memaksanya." kata Sasuke membela Hinata.

"Tapi Sasuke, bisa bahaya kan kalau Hinata-chan di sini sendirian ?"

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan tidur disini, sudah tidak bahaya kan." jawab Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"E-eh, U-uchi.."

"Sasuke-kun, kalau kau disini, lalu aku bagaimana ?" tanya Sakura mencari perhatian.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Tapi aku ingin tidur disebelahmu Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura dengan nada manja.

"S-sakura-chan, kau bisa tidur disini k-kalau kau mau." tawar Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau bilang daritadi Hinata-chan." kata Sakura sambil mengambil posisi tempat tidur Hinata dengan buru-buru.

"Hinata-chan, disebelahku saja ya.." kata Naruto lagi.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata pasrah.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata pergi menjauhinya hanya bisa menggertakan gigi dan mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, entah apa yang sedang dirasakan uchiha terakhir ini. Dan Sakura pun melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sepertinya terlihat sedang marah, berusaha untuk mendekati dan menghiburnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita tidur." ajak Sakura manja sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Urusai !" jawab Sasuke sambil menghentakkan tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tidak ngantuk ?" kata Sakura sambil mencoba mendekati Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu aku Sakura." kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura disana.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, padahal aku ingin sekali tidur di sampingmu." ucap Sakura sambil cemberut.

Malam sudah semakin larut dan tentu saja Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata sudah tertidur dari tadi, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa tidur, dia lebih memilih untuk tetap duduk di depan api unggun yang telah dia buat beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

"U-uchiha-san, kau belum tidur ?" terdengar suara serak sehabis bangun tidur milik Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"M-memangnya ada yang sedang Uchiha-san pikirkan ?" tanya Hinata sambil ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"L-lalu kenapa Uchiha-san tidak bisa tidur ?"

"Kau sendiri juga kenapa bangun ?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"A-aku juga tidak bisa tidur." jawab Hinata sambil memandang api unggun didepannya.

"Kenapa kau juga tidak bisa tidur, Hinata ?"

"S-suara Naruto-kun membuatku tidak bisa tidur."

"Naruto ? Daritadi dia diam sa-... –GROOKKK GROOKKK... –ja."

"B-benar kan ?"

"Hn. Wajar saja kalau kau tidak bisa tidur." ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis pada tingkah laku temannya itu.

Lama mereka berdiam diri hingga..

"Brr..." terdengar suara Hinata yang kedinginan.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"D-d-dingin." kata Hinata menggigil.

Grep

"U-uchiha-san ?" kata Hinata kaget karena perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Tidak apa. Kau bilang dingin bukan ? Kalau begini tidak akan terasa dingin lagi." ujar Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"T-t-tapi.." kata Hinata yang tidak biasa dipeluk seperti itu.

"Kau diam saja. Tidak lama lagi akan terasa hangat." kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"B-baiklah." jawab Hinata pasrah.

"U-uchiha-san, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Hn."

"E-emm, perasaanku saja atau memang U-uchiha-san jadi dekat denganku ?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Hm ? Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Eh ? B-bukan itu maksudku." kata Hinata blushing.

"Lalu ?"

"R-rasanya Uchiha-san lebih banyak bicara ketika bersamaku, sedangkan k-kalau berbicara dengan yang lain Uchiha-san menjawabnya sangat singkat." kata Hinata lagi.

"Hn, yang kau bicarakan itu memang benar adanya." kata Sasuke membenarkan perakataan Hinata.

"Benar kan ? T-tapi kenapa bisa ? K-kita selama ini kan tidak dekat."

"Kalau dilihat dari fisikmu kau mengingatkanku pada kaa-san." kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin Uchiha-san. A-aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding beliau." kata Hinata sambil menunduk karena malu diperhatikan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak, yang kukatakan memang benar. Kau sangat mirip dengan kaa-san. Fisikmu, sifatmu, juga suaramu mengingatkanku pada kaa-san." kata Sasuke mantap.

"Kaa-san Uchiha-san itu p-pasti lebih baik dariku." kata Hinata sambil menatap langit malam.

"Terserah kau saja."

"..."

"Hinata."

"Y-ya ?"

"Tidurlah, ini sudah larut malam." kata Sasuke.

"B-baiklah."

"..."

"U-uchiha-san ?" kata Hinata lagi.

"Hn."

"A-ano, a-aku tidak bisa bergerak." kata Hinata blushing karena Sasuke masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Memang siapa yang bilang kau tidur disana ?" kata Sasuke seraya mengarahkan jarinya ke arah tempat tidur Naruto.

"L-lalu aku tidur dimana ?"

"Disini saja." kata Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher dan bahu Hinata.

"N-nani ?" kata Hinata kaget karena perlakuan Sasuke.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke.

"B-baiklah, oyasumi Uchiha-san." kata Hinata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, oyasumi." Lalu tidak lama keduanya akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Keesokkan harinya,

"NARUTO no baka ! Cepat bangun !" kata Sakura di dekat telinga Naruto.

"EHHH ! Jam berapa sekarang !?" kata Naruto kaget karena teriakan Sakura.

"Jam 7, Dobe." kata Sasuke singkat.

"NANI ? Jam 7 ? Kita kesiangan."

"Bukan kita, tapi kau yang kesiangan." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Kita langsung berangkat saja. Ayo Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Sasuke."

"Ha'i." jawab Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke otogakure. Sebelum sampai di depan gerbang Otogakure tidak lupa mereka mengganti pakaian menjadi pakaian warga biasa. Setelah mereka sampai banyak yang memperhatikan mereka, karena mereka terlihat sangat asing disana. Sekarang ini mereka berjalan di pasar dengan posisi Naruto yang berjalan di depan, lalu disusul Sakura, Sasuke, dan Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Psstt... Lihat, siapa mereka ?" tanya seorang ibu yang sedang berbelanja.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin mereka orang baru." jawab ibu-ibu lainnya yang sama sedang memerhatikan keempat orang tersebut.

"Mereka masih muda, mungkinkah mereka pengantin baru ?" tanya ibu-ibu yang lainnya.

"Wah, itu mungkin saja. Sepertinya yang menjadi istri si rambut kuning itu yang berambut merah muda, mereka cocok sekali." tebak sang pedagang.

"Iya, mereka memang cocok. Berarti yang berambut gelap itu juga pasangan suami-istri ya ?" ujar ibu itu.

"Menurutku lebih cocok pasangan yang berambut gelap itu, mereka sama-sama sangat tampan dan cantik. Aku yakin nanti anak mereka pasti akan cantik dan tampan seperti kedua orangtuanya." kata seorang ibu yang bisa dibilang suaranya sangat kencan, dan mau tidak mau mereka berempat pun mendengar apa yang sedang digosipkan ibu-ibu itu.

Mendengar Sasuke dan Hinata sedang digosipkan sebagai pengantin baru, mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke dan Hinata blushing-walaupun Sasuke hanya blushing sebentar. Mendengar gosip itu juga mau tidak mau membuat Sakura naik darah. Dia segera mengambil tindakan dengan menggandeng Sasuke dengan manja dan berusaha menjauhkan Hinata dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura manja.

"Lepas !" sentak Sasuke.

"S-sakura-chan, kau tidak apa ?" ujar Hinata kaget karena mendengar pekikan dari Sakura.

"Iya, aku tidak apa." kata Sakura ketus.

"S-syukurlah." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Apa-apaan dia tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu ? Apa mungkin Hinata-chan sedang mengejekku karena didorong Sasuke-kun ? Awas kau Hinata-chan, kau akan menyesal.' pikir Sakura kesal.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas." ucap Naruto tegas.

"Hn."

"Ayo, kita cari tempat untuk kita tinggali sementara waktu ini."

Tidak jauh dari mereka ada sepasang kakek-nenek yang kewalahan membawa banyak barang-barang, dan Hinata segera menghampiri sepasang kakek-nenek itu.

"Kakek, nenek a-apa boleh saya membantu ?" ujar Hinata dengan nada yang lembut.

"Boleh saja nona, terima kasih ya." kata si nenek.

"I-iya, sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu anda." kata Hinata sambil membantu membawa barang-barang yang banyak itu. Perbuatan tiba-tiba yang Hinata lakukan mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke melihat kearah kakek dan nenek yang susah membawa barangnya itu dan entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata.

"E-eh, Sasuke-kun ? Ada apa ?" ujar Hinata kaget karena ada Sasuke di sampingnya.

(Hinata sudah tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan Uchiha-san dengan alasan agar tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau mereka adalah ninja. Semua orang sudah tau kalau klan Uchiha merupakan klan yang hebat dan diakui kekuatannya. Bisa gawat kalau Hinata tetap memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Uchiha-san)

"Kubantu." kata Sasuke singkat sambil membantu mengangkat barang bawaan yang masih tersisa.

"D-dimana rumah nenek ?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak jauh dari sini nona, tuan." kata si nenek.

"Namaku Hinata, nenek bisa memanggilku Hi-hinata." kata Hinata.

"Em, baiklah Hinata-san. Kalau tuan ini ?"

"Sasuke." ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Ah, baiklah Sasuke-san, Hinata-san maaf merepotkan." ujar sang nenek itu.

"Iie, a-aku senang bisa membantu nenek dan kakek." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Sudah sampai. Sekali lagi terima kasih Hinata-san, Sasuke-san." ucap nenek dan kakek itu bersamaan.

"Iya." kata Hinata.

"Masuklah dulu akan kubuatkan teh." ujar si nenek ramah.

"Ha'i, arigatou." kata Hinata sambil masuk ke rumah itu lalu disusul Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Apa kalian berdua orang baru ?" tanya si kakek.

"I-iya, kami orang baru disini. K-kami akan tinggal disini selama beberpa hari." ujar Hinata.

"Apa kalian sudah memiliki tempat tinggal ?" tanya si nenek.

"T-tidak, kami berencana untuk menginap di hotel saja."

"Disini kami memiliki 2 kamar lagi, apa kalian mau tinggal disini ?" tawar si nenek.

"A-apa tidak apa ?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu tidak masalah, aku sudah menganggap kalian berdua seperti cucuku sendiri." ujar nenek senang.

"B-bagaimana Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Arigatou, kami akan tinggal disini." ucap Sasuke sopan pada sepasang kakek-nenek itu.

"Kalian berdua sangat cocok menjadi suami istri." ujar si nenek.

"E-eh ?" kata Hinata yang blushing akut.

"S-sebenarnya kami bukan-..."

"Arigatou karena anda bilang kami cocok." kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

"S-sasuke-kun, kita kan bukan suami istri." bisik Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Kalau kau bilang kita bukan suami istri, kita pasti akan diusir dan harus membayar uang sewa kamar ketika diam di hotel. Sudahlah kita berbohong sedikit pada mereka agar kita dapat tinggal gratis di sini." kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"B-baiklah. Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan ?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku tidak tau nasib mereka. Biarkan saja." kata Sasuke santai.

"Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa berjalan-jalan dulu. Nanti sore kembalilah ke sini untuk makan malam." ujar nenek.

"Namaku Misaki, dan nama suamiku Hideki." ujar Misaki.

"Baiklah Misaki-san, kami akan keluar sebentar. Kami mau mencari kedua teman kami." kata Sasuke.

"Apa teman kalian itu yang berambut kuning dan merah muda ?" tanya Hideki.

"Y-ya, mereka teman kami. D-dimana Hideki-san melihat mereka ?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi kulihat mereka masuk ke kedai yakiniku." jawab Hideki.

"Arigatou, k-kami akan kesana dulu." kata Hinata sambil melenggang pergi.

"Bawa saja temanmu ke sini. Lagipula masih ada kamar kosong lagi." ujar Misaki.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa m-mereka ke sini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." kata Hinata sambil membungkuk ke arah Misaki dan Hideki. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada Hideki dan Misaki keduanya segera bergegas ke arah kedai yakiniku yang dituju.

"Teme, Hinata-chan ! Kalian darimana saja ? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang ?" kata Naruto agak sebal.

"G-gomen Naruto-kun, tadi kami m-menolong kakek dan nenek yang k-kesusahan membawa barangnya." kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Buat apa kita menolong orang lain selagi kita juga sedang kesusahan mencari tempat tinggal ?" kata Sakura yang berkacak pinggang.

"Gomen. So-soal tempat tinggal Hideki-san dan Misaki-san mengijinkan kita tinggal disana." ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah ?" kata Sakura curiga.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo ke sana." ucap Naruto riang.

TBC ^^

Mind to RnR ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Story About Sasuke And Hinata**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuhina always

Rated : T

 **Warning : EYD, TYPO, OOC, Canon setting, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

 **Previous Chapter :**

'Apa-apaan dia tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu ? Apa mungkin Hinata-chan sedang mengejekku karena didorong Sasuke-kun ? Awas kau Hinata-chan, kau akan menyesal.' pikir Sakura.

.

"Kalian berdua sangat cocok menjadi suami istri."

"S-sebenarnya kami bukan-..."

"Arigatou karena anda bilang kami cocok." kata Sasuke.

.

"Buat apa kita menolong orang lain selagi kita juga sedang kesusahan mencari tempat tinggal ?" kata Sakura yang berkacak pinggang.

"Gomen. So-soal tempat tinggal Hideki-san dan Misaki-san mengijinkan kita tinggal disana." ucap Hinata.

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

 **Chapter 3 :**

TOK TOK

"T-tadaima Misaki-san, Hideki-san." ucap Hinata seelah pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"Okaeri Hinata-san, ayo masuk." ajak Misaki.

"Selamat siang Misaki-san, Hideki-san." sapa Sakura sopan.

"Selamat siang, emm-..."

"Sakura, panggil saja aku Sakura, Misaki-san." kata Sakura.

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." kata Naruto bangga.

"Ya, salam kenal Naruto-san, Sakura-san." ujar Misaki.

"Misaki-san, apa benar kami boleh tinggal disini ?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, tentu saja. Kebetulan disini kami memiliki 2 kamar kosong lagi yang bisa kalian pakai." ujar Misaki.

"Arigatou Misaki-san, maaf bila kami merepotkan Misaki-san." kata Sakura sopan.

"Ya. Kalau kalian mau ke kamar tinggal berjalan lurus, lalu belok ke kanan. Disana kamar kalian." ujar Misaki.

"Ha'i." ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Hinata, ayo masuk." suruh Sasuke.

"E-eh ? Apa kita harus s-sekamar ?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Hn."

"T-tapi aku bisa saja tidur dengan S-sakura-chan kan ?" sanggah Hinata.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku saja yang sekamar dengan Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan." sahut Sakura sakartis.

"Tidak, Hinata ayo." paksa Sasuke seraya menarik Hinata ke dalam kamar.

"T-tapi-..."

"Ck, diam dan turuti saja perkataanku."

"Sasuke-kun..." kata Sakura sambil menatap Hinata dan Sasuke sendu.

"Naruto, bagaimana ini ? Sasuke-kun semakin dekat saja dengan Hinata-chan, kita harus cepat bergerak." kata Sakura setelah pintu kamar Hinata dan Sasuke tertutup.

"Aku tidak punya ide Sakura-chan. Apa kau punya ide ?" tanya Naruto.

"Pokoknya aku harus menjauhkan Sasuke-kun dari Hinata-chan. Cara apapun aka kulakukan." kata Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak akan mencelakai Hinata-chan kan ?"

"Bila aku harus melakukannya, maka akan kulakukan." kata Sakura mantap.

"..."

'Kau seperti bukan Sakura-chan yang kukenal. Cintamu pada Sasuke membuatmu jahat seperti ini.' pikir Naruto sedih.

SKIP TIME

Keesokan harinya mereka segera menjalankan misi yang telah diberikan Tsunade. Dengan memakai pakaian sederhana Sasuke dan Naruto segera bergegas ke markas musuh. Mereka kira untuk masuk ke dalam organisasi itu membutuhkan waktu dan proses yang lama. Tapi nyatanya mereka berdua langsung diterima bekerja disana karena kebetulan disana sedang kekurangan orang. Jadilah disini Naruto dan Sasuke mulai memata-matai dalam markas tersebut.

Lalu dimana Sakura dan Hinata sekarang ? Yap, mereka sedang mengintai luar markas musuh di antara pohon-pohon yang ada disana. Sebenarnya sih yang benar-benar mengintai itu hanya Hinata, karena Sakura saat ini sedang memikirkan cara untuk mencelakai Hinata.

'Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun pasti akan keluar.' pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"S-sakura-chan, sebaiknya kita segera kembali." ajak Hinata pada Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa harus sekarang ? Sasuke-kun belum keluar." protes Sakura.

"Ini sudah sore, s-sebentar lagi Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, dan yang lainnya pasti akan segera keluar."

"Kita tunggu saja sampai Sasuke-kun keluar." paksa Sakura.

"Tapi S-sakura-chan, bisa-bisa ada yang menyadari chakra kita nanti." kata Hinata lagi.

"Hhh, ya sudah kita kembali." ujar Sakura kesal.

"Ha'i."

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana keadaan didalam markas ?" tanya Sakura setelah Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di rumah.

"Hn." ujar Sasuke ambigu.

"Sasuke-kun, aku bertanya padamu."

"Tanya saja ke Naruto."

"Tapi aku bertanya padamu Sasukee-kuunnn..." kata Sakura manja.

"Urusai Sakura." kata Sasuke sambil cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku." kata Sakura sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

"Sakura-chan." panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto ?" kata Sakura dingin.

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakan Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto, aku sudah bilang padamu kan kalau aku mencintai Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatku ? Aku yang selama ini ada di sampingmu Sakura-chan, aku yang menyelamatkanmu ketika kau hampir dibunuh Sasuke." kata Naruto lirih.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku mencin-..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto mantap sambil menatap Sakura.

"Naruto.."

"Aku sudah mencintaimu dari dulu Sakura-chan, aku selalu melindungimu. Aku juga menjadi kuat karenamu Sakura-chan, aku ingin diakui olehmu. Aku ingin membuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa lebih kuat dari Sasuke. Sakura-chan, kumohon lupakanlah Sasuke." kata Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Naruto, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur cinta mati pada Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan-.."

"Hinata-chan mencintaimu, Naruto. Lupakan aku, dan mulailah mencintai Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan sudah mencintaimu dari dulu, Naruto." potong Sakura.

"Kau bilang seperti itu agar kau bisa mendekati Sasuke dengan lebih leluasa bukan ? Dan satu lagi, **aku tidak mencintai Hinata**." kata Naruto sambil menekankan beberapa kata pada Sakura, dan setelah itu hanya keheninganlah yang ada.

.

.

Di suatu kamar beberapa saat yang lalu,

KREEK

"S-sasuke-kun, sudah pulang ?"tanya Hinata yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya.

"Hn." kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kamar kembali.

"B-bagaimana keadaan di dalam markas tadi ?" tanya Hinata.

"Hanya ada 5 shinobi saja, sisanya penduduk biasa." jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, a-apa Sasuke-kun mau mandi sekarang ? Akan kusiapkan a-air panasnya." tawar Hinata.

"Hn."

"T-tunggu sebentar."

"A-airnya sudah siap." ucap Hinata.

"Hn."

"A-aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Hn." kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

' _Naruto, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur cinta mati pada Sasuke-kun.'_

' _Sakura-chan-..'_

' _Hinata-chan mencintaimu, Naruto. Lupakan aku, dan mulailah mencintai Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan sudah mencintaimu dari dulu, Naruto.'_

' _Kau bilang seperti itu agar kau bisa mendekati Sasuke dengan lebih leluasa bukan ? Dan satu lagi,_ _ **aku tidak mencintai Hinata**_ _.'_

Tanpa sengaja Hinata mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Sakura diluar kamarnya. Mendengar semua itu membuat Hinata seperti tertusuk ribuan kunai.

' _Kau bilang seperti itu agar kau bisa mendekati Sasuke dengan lebih leluasa bukan ? Dan satu lagi,_ _ **aku tidak mencintai Hinata**_ _.'_ perkataan Naruto itu seperti terus diulang-ulang dideat telinga Hinata, dan membuat Hinata tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata.

"Na-naruto-kun, hiks... d-dia tidak mencintaiku hiks.." kata Hinata sesenggukan.

"D-dia me-mencintai Sakura-chan hiks." kata Hinata lagi.

"Ke-kenapa rasanya sesakit ini hiks..hiks..hiks.." kata Hinata sambil menangis. 

KREKK..

"Hinata, kau kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang sedang terduduk di depan pintu kamar.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Kau kenapa Hinata ? Jawab aku." kata Sasuke sambil menghampiri Hinata.

"A-aku hiks.. tidak apa-apa, S-sasuke-kun." kata Hinata sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Jangan bohong, Hinata. Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A-aku hiks.. hiks.." kata Hinata sesenggukan.

"Dasar cengeng. Seorang kunoichi tidak boleh cengeng kau tau ?" kata Sasuke sambil menyentil dahi Hinata.

"A-aww... Ittai." kata Hinata refleks sambil memegang dahinya.

"Ternyata selain lambat dan gagap, kau juga cengeng ya." kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"A-aku tidak lambat S-sasuke-kun." kata Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Sudah berani menatapku begitu heh ?" tantang Sasuke sambil balik menatap Hinata tajam.

"T-tidak." kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, yang penting nangisnya sudah berhenti." kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Hinata gemas.

"E-eh ?" ucap Hinata yang blushing akut karena baru diperlakukan begitu oleh Sasuke.

Karena tidak kuat menahan malu, Hinata akhirnya pingsan dan membuat Sasuke refleks menahan kepala Hinata agar tidak membentur lantai kamar.

"Khe, pingsan lagi." kata Sasuke sambil menggendong Hinata dan menaruhnya di ranjang yang ada di sana. Dan setelah itu Sasuke segera keluar kamar untuk makan malam.

"Sasuke-san, mana Hinata-san ?" tanya Misaki saat Sasuke sudah sampai di ruang makan.

"Dia pingsan." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan bisa pingsan Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak tau."

"Kalau begitu Sasuke-san ayo kita makan dulu. Jangan lupa nanti bawakan makanan untuk Hinata-san ya, Sasuke-san." ujar Misaki.

"Hn." ucap Sasuke lalu mulai memakan makanan yang ada.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap Sasuke setelah minum.

"Sasuke-san, tolong antarkan makanan ini pada Hinata-san. Dia belum makan." ujar Misaki.

"Hn." kata Sasuke sambil mengambil makanan yang diberikan Misaki.

"Mereka pasangan yang cocok ya, Hideki-kun ?" tanya Misaki.

"Ya, mereka cocok sekali Misaki." jawab Hideki sambil menatap Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.."

"Sakura-san, kau tidak apa ? Minumlah dulu." ujar Misaki.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. a-aku sudah tidak apa Misaki-san, tiba-tiba aku tersedak tadi." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya." kata Sakura singkat.

'Sasuke-kun cocok dengan Hinata-chan ? Yang benar saja, Sasuke-kun itu hanya cocok denganku saja.' pikir Sakura.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar ?" tanya Sasuke sesampainya di kamar mereka.

"..."

"Hinata, kenapa pingsannya lama sekali sih, aku hanya mengelus kepalanya saja sudah pingsan. Bagaimana kalau aku memeluknya ya ? Khekhekhe..." ujar Sasuke OOC.

"Ngh.."

"Hinata, sudah sadar ?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengahampiri Hinata.

"I-iya, sekarang jam berapa S-sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata.

"Jam 8."

"A-astaga aku pingsannya lama sekali." ujar Hinata.

"Ini makanlah." kata Sasuke sambil memberikan makanan itu pada Hinata.

"A-arigatou Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata sambil mengambil makanannya.

"I-ittadakimasu." sambung Hinata sambil memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"A-apa Sasuke-kun sudah makan ?" tanya Hinata di sela-sela makannya.

"Hn." kata Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan Hinata dengan intens.

Merasa diperhatikan mau tidak mau Hinata mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **Flashback on**

" _Hei.."_

" _A-ada apa Uchiha-san ?"_

" _Kkhh..." tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa._

" _U-uchiha-san, a-apa yang sedang kau tertawakan ?"_

" _Wajahmu.. hahahaha..."_

" _E-eh ? Wajahku ?"_

" _Ada nasi di pipimu."_

" _Eh ?"_

" _Ini." kata Sasuke sambil mengambil nasi yang ada di pipinya, lalu membuangnya._

" _Mukamu seperti tomat sekarang.." goda Sasuke._

" _U-uchiha-san, b-berhentilah menggodaku."_

" _Siapa yang bilang kalau aku menggodamu, hm ? Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri Hinata."_

 **Flashback off**

Mengingat kejadian itu lantas membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatan makannya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa berhenti ?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Hinata sambil mengusap daerah pipi dan mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"S-sasuke-kun daritadi terus memperhatikanku, a-aku kira tadi ada nasi di pipiku, jadi kubersihkan dulu." kata Hinata terus terang.

"Mengingat kejadian yang waktu itu, hm ?" goda Sasuke.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi S-sasuke-kun." kata Hinata sambil memulai kegiatan makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Aku tidak menggodamu Hinata, aku hanya mengatakan fakta." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata semakin intens.

"Hm ?" gumam Hinata sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.." Hinata tersedak tiba-tiba karena menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan Sasuke yang sangat dekat.

"Hi-hinata. Ini cepat minum dulu." ujar Sasuke panik sambil mengambil minuman untuk Hinata.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Hinata segera mengambil minuman yang diberikan Sasuke tadi.

"Sudah tidak apa ?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Hum.. a-aku sudah tidak apa Sasuke-kun."

"Cepat habiskan makananmu lalu tidur." kata Sasuke lagi.

"I-iya.." kata Hinata sambil melanjutkan makan.

.

"S-sudah. A-aku akan keluar sebentar untuk menaruh piring dan gelas ini." ujar Hinata.

"Hn."

.

"Hinata-chan." panggil Naruto

"N-na-naruto-kun." kata Hinata gagap.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"A-apa N-naruto-kun ?"

"Jangan dekati Sasuke lagi." kata Naruto singkat.

"M-memangnya kenapa k-kalau aku dekat dengan Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata.

"..."

"Ka-karena S-sakura-chan bukan ?" tebak Hinata dan sukses membuat Naruto terbelalak.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kau bisa tau ?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku mendengar semuanya, N-naruto-kun." kata Hinata lirih.

"..."

"S-sakura-chan, dia mencintai S-sasuke-kun." kata Hinata lagi.

"Kau sudah tau itu Hinata-chan, maka dari itu jauhi Sasuke."

"..."

"Jauhi Sasuke, Hinata-chan. Aku mohon."

"A-aku tidak bisa." jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan ? Bukankah kau tidak menyukai Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto.

"M-memang aku tidak menyukai S-sasuke-kun, t-tapi dia temanku. Aku tidak bisa me-menjauhinya."

"Hinata-chan, aku-..."

"A-aku tau N-naruto-kun mencintai Sakura-chan, tapi b-bukan berarti Naruto-kun bisa me-melarangku dekat dengan S-sasuke-kun."

"..."

"K-kalau begitu aku ke k-kamarku dulu N-naruto-kun. Permisi."

'Hinata-chan, aku akan menyingkirkanmu cepat atau lambat.' pikir Sakura licik setelah mendengar percakapan singkat Naruto dan Hinata.

.

"Hinata, kenapa lama ?" tanya Sasuke.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa Sasuke-kun."

"Ya sudah, tidurlah Hinata."

"I-iya, oyasumi Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata sambil menaiki ranjangnya.

"Hn, oyasumi." jawab Sasuke sambil tidur di bawah samping ranjang Hinata.

 **TBC ^^**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **P**

 **L**

 **E**

 **A**

 **S**

 **E**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Story About Sasuke And Hinata**

.

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuhina always

Rated : T

 **Warning : EYD, TYPO, OOC, Canon setting, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

.

.

 **Previous Chapter :**

"Hinata-chan."

.

"Jangan dekati Sasuke lagi."

.

"S-sakura-chan, Sakura-chan mencintai S-sasuke-kun."

.

"Jauhi Sasuke, Hinata-chan. Aku mohon."

"A-aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa Hinata-chan ? Bukankah kau tidak menyukai Sasuke ?"

"M-memang aku tidak menyukai S-sasuke-kun, t-tapi dia temanku. Aku tidak bisa me-menjauhinya."

.

"Hinata, kenapa lama ?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa Sasuke-kun."

.

"I-iya, oyasumi Sasuke-kun."

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read (^.^)v**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 :**

Keesokan harinya mereka pun segera membuat rencana untuk menyerang markas tersebut pada sore hari. Seperti biasa Sasuke dan Naruto segera masuk ke dalam markas tersebut untuk memata-matai keadaan sebelum penyerangan yang akan dilakukan mereka berempat. Tidak lupa Hinata dan Sakura yang terus memantau keadaan di luar markas dengan hati-hati.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil Sakura pelan.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Sahut Hinata tidak kalah pelan juga.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Em, boleh. Apa itu Sakura-chan?"

"Kau, masih mencintai Naruto kan?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"E-eh ?! I-itu.. sebenarnya.. a-aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan." Jawab Hinata gagap.

"Maksudmu Hinata-chan?!" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"A-aku bingung pada perasaanku sendiri, a-aku masih tidak tahu apa sekarang aku masih m-mencintai Naruto-kun atau tidak."

".."

"D-di satu sisi aku masih ingin mencintai Naruto-kun, tapi d-di sisi lain aku ingin menyerah saja pada perasaanku ini dan a-aku ingin mencari cinta yang lain saja." Kata Hinata lagi.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau mencintai siapa Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku tidak tahu."

"Aku harap kau tidak mencintai Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan." Ujar Sakura dingin.

"E-eh? A-aku memang tidak mencintai Sasuke-kun." Elak Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"I-Iya." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lemah.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa hatiku sakit saat aku bilang tidak mencintai Sasuke-kun. Aku kan memang ingin melupakan Naruto-kun, dan ingin mencari cinta yang baru lagi. Tapi kenapa saat aku berbicara seperti itu, aku tiba-tiba membayangkan wajah Sasuke-kun?! Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang? Bukankah aku memang tidak mencintai Sasuke-kun? Aku.. aku bingung pada perasaanku saat ini.' Pikir Hinata berkecamuk.

"Hinata-chan, kau melamun?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"E-eh? Tidak, aku tidak melamun Sakura-chan." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Hinata-chan, menurutku lebih baik kau tetap mencintai Naruto saja. Naruto itu mencintaimu, Hinata-chan." Kata Sakura sambil menatap Hinata tajam.

"I-itu mana mungkin Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun itu hanya mencintai Sakura-chan seorang. Dia t-tidak mungkin mencintaiku." Kata Hinata menghindari tatapan Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengerti Hinata-chan. Naruto, dia sudah tidak mencintaiku."

"Iie, a-aku yakin Naruto-kun masih mencintai Sakura-chan. Ke-kemarin aku sudah membuktikannya." Sahut Hinata lagi.

"Apa kau bilang begitu agar kau bisa mendekati Sasuke-kun lebih dari ini Hinata-chan?! Asal kau tahu Hinata-chan, aku mencintai Sasuke-kun bukan Naruto." Kata Sakura sambil setengah membentak.

"A-apa maksud Sakura-chan? Aku tidak pernah b-bermaksud untuk mendekati Sasuke-kun, d-dan lagi aku tidak mencintainya." Ujar Hinata lirih.

"Kalau begitu jangan dekati Sasuke-kun lagi, Hinata-chan." Ujar Sakura dengan nada memerintah.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun adalah temanku." Sanggah Hinata.

"Huh?! Teman katamu?! Asal kau tahu Sasuke-kun tidak menganggapmu teman, untuk apa kau menganggap Sasuke-kun sebagai temanmu?"

"Tidak a-apa kalau Sasuke-kun tidak menganggapku sebagai temannya, yang penting aku menganggap Sasuke-kun s-sebagai temanku." Ujar Hinata tidak lupa sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

"Masa bodoh, pokoknya aku ingin kau menjauhi Sasuke-kun mulai dari sekarang." Kata Sakura kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"T-tidak akan." Kata Hinata bersikeras.

"Kau ini keras kepala Hinata-..."

"HEI! Siapa disana?!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat milik seorang nuke-nin tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Sakura berada.

"Ck, ini semua karena kau Hinata-chan!" Ujar Sakura kesal.

"B-bukankah suara Sakura-chan yang terlalu keras?!" Balas Hinata juga.

"Huh, kita harus melawannya sekarang. Ayo Hinata-chan."

"Hum.." Ujar Hinata sambil memasang kuda-kudanya.

TRANG TRANG

"Khe, kunoichi ya?! Ada perlu apa kalian di sini, HAH?!" Kata seorang nukenin yang sedang berjaga di luar markas.

"Bukan urusanmu! SHANNARO!"

BRAKKK

"Huh, badan mungil tapi kekuatannya seperti laki-laki saja."

"Sial, tidak kena." Ujar Sakura kesal karena pukulannya tidak kena sasaran.

"Kaiten!"

"Huft, hampir saja kena. Ternyata kau dari klan Hyuuga ya? Aku akan mencoba melawanmu gadis kecil." ujar nukenin itu sambil memberi serangan balasan.

"Oboro Bunshin No Jutsu!" dan dengan sekejab muncul banyak sekali bunshin dari nukenin itu, dan itu membuat Hinata dan Sakura kebingungan untuk mencari sosok asli nukenin itu.

"Hinata-chan, gunakan byakuganmu lalu cari mana yang asli." Sakura berujar sambil menangkis semua serangan dari bunshin-bunshin itu.

"A-aku sudah mencobanya Sakura-chan, namun semuanya memiiliki chakra yang sama. S-semuanya tampak seperti yang aslinya."

"Sial! Shannaroo!"

"Eh? T-tidak kena, sial. Hinata-chan, percuma kalau kita mau menghabisi semuanya, ini seperti jurus yang dipakai waktu ujian chunin dulu."

"J-jadi kita harus bagaimana Sakura-chan?"

"Kita harus mencari yang aslinya."

Di dalam markas...

'TRANG TRANG'

"Hei apa yang terjadi diluar sana?!" Tanya seorang nukenin yang sedang berjaga di dalam.

"Ada musuh, mereka kunoichi dari Konoha!" Teriak seorang lagi dari luar.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan. " Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, kita harus kesana."

"Tapi Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita nanti ketahuan ?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Tidak apa, sudah saatnya kita menghancurkan markas ini, ayo!" Kata Sasuke sambil berlari ke luar markas mengikuti seorang nukenin yang hendak keluar juga.

"Hei! Mau apa kalian berdua keluar? Masuk dan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Teriak seorang nukenin yang hendak menyerang Hinata dan Sakura.

"Berhenti memerintah kami-ttebayo!" Ujar Naruto kencang sambil melepas baju lusuh yang sedang dipakainya.

"Sial, dia ninja Konoha juga! Kita tertipu." Kata seorang nukenin lagi yang hendak menyerang Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sharingan !"

"Cih, dia Uchiha Sasuke ! Kalian semua berhati-hatilah jangan lihat matanya!" Teriak Nebuki sang ketua nukenin disana.

"Sasuke, cepat kau ke tempat Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan, mereka pasti kewalahan menghadapi 3 nuke nin, biar aku mengurus tempat ini." Ujar Naruto yang langsung menggunakan sage mode.

"Hn, aku ke sana dulu." Ujar Sasuke yang langsung berlari ketempat Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kagebunsin no jutsu!" Teriak Naruto lantang sambil berlari menyerang dan menghancurkan semua barang yang ada di sana.

.

Kembali ke tempat Hinata dan Sakura bertarung, terlihat keduanya telah kelelahan karena berusaha menemukan mana yang asli. Hinata dengan cepat menolong Sakura yang tidak menyadari ada musuh yang hendak menikamnya dari belakang.

"Jyuuken!" Teriak Hinata.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku Hinata-chan?"

"Ada musuh dibelakangmu, perhatikan sekeliling Sakura-chan." Ujar Hinata serius.

"Ck." Decak Sakura sebal.

"Dasar Hyuuga tengik! Hei kalian, cepat kita bunuh Hyuuga itu dahulu, bisa repot kalau kita tidak membunuhnya!" Teriak seorang nuke-nin dan langsung saja ketiganya berlari menyerang Hinata bersamaan.

'Mungkin saja Hinata akan mati setelah diserang mereka. Dengan begitu aku akan bisa mendapatkan Sasuke dengan mudah.' Pikir Sakura licik.

"Sakura-chan, b-bantu aku." Teriak Hinata meminta tolong.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Aku harus menghancurkan semua bunshin ini." Sanggah Sakura sambil terus membasmi semua bunshin yang ada.

"Kena kau Hyuuga!"

"Hinata! Cepat menyingkir!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Amaterasu!" Ujar Sasuke lantang membakar nukenin yang hendak menyerang Hinata secara bersamaan.

"Arghh!" Teriak para nukenin itu hingga bunshin-bunshin yang menyerang Sakura menghilang.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil membawa Hinata ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"I-iya, arigatou Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata tulus sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hah.. hah.. Sasuke-kun kau menyelamatkanku, arigatou." Ujar Sakura yang kelelahan sambil duduk merapat ke arah Sasuke, namun sebelum itu terjadi tiba-tiba Sasuke segera berdiri.

"Aku harus membantu Naruto, kalian tunggulah disini." Ujar Sasuke yang langsung berlari ke tempat Naruto bertarung.

"Iya." Gumam Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hum. Untung ada Sasuke tadi, kalau tidak bisa saja kau mati tadi." Ujar Sakura menyindir.

"Aaa.. Iya, t-tidak salah aku menganggap Sasuke-kun sebagai temanku." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum bersyukur.

"Ck, aku kan sudah bilang kalau Sasuke-kun tidak akan pernah menganggapmu temannya." Cibir Sakura sebal.

"T-terserah katamu Sakura-chan, aku akan tetap menganggapnya teman." Balas Hinata juga.

"..." Diam, Sakura menatap Hinata dengan perasaan marah.

"Ji-jika chakramu sudah pulih, lebih baik kita segera membantu Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil berdiri mantap.

"Ayo." Ujar Sakura ketus.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan daijobu?" Tanya Naruto yang ternyata sudah keluar dari markas tersebut.

"Hm." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Bunshinku sudah membawa kelima nukenin itu ke tempat seharusnya mereka berada." Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa dan menggumam.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke tempat obaa-san dan ojii-san, dan besok kita harus segera pulang. Ternyata kita mengerjakan tugas ini cukup cepat hahaha." Sambung Naruto lagi dan langsung saja semuanya kembali ke rumah yang mereka tinggali beberapa saat ini.

"Tadaima." Ujar Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Okaeri, kenapa kalian semua terlambat pulang hm?" Tanya sang pemilik rumah.

"Tidak apa obaa-san, hehehe. Baa-san besok kami semua harus segera kembali ke desa kami, tugas kami sudah selesai di sini." Ujar Naruto tidak lupa dengan senyum lebar andalannya.

"Aaa... Padahal kalian baru sebentar disini, tapi apa boleh buat. Sebaiknya kalian masuk, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian semua." Ujar Misaki yang disambut anggukan dari keempatnya.

Setelah semuanya membersihkan diri, segeralah mereka semua makan malam.

"Ittadakimasu." Ujar semuanya dimeja makan.

"Oishi, baa-san makan malam kali ini rasanya sangat-sangat enak." Ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Rasanya ini sama seperti yang kemarin, Naruto-san. Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan saja." Kata Misaki sambil tersenyum lembut.

"H-huah...pedas.. pedas.. uhuk, uhuk.." Hinata tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk kepedasan dan membuat semuanya melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Sasuke-san, cepat berikan Hinata-san a-.."

"Cepat minum." Ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan Misaki sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata pelan.

"Arigatou S-sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, dasar ceroboh." Kata Sasuke sambil menyentil dahi Hinata.

CTAK

"I-ittai." Pekik Hinata pelan sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Kalau tidak suka pedas jangan dimakan." Tambah Sasuke lagi.

"I-iya, aku kan hanya ingin mencoba makanan itu. N-naruto-kun bilang rasanya enak." Ujar Hinata sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Hahaha, kalian ini mengingatkan kami akan masa lalu. Iya kan, Hideki?" Tanya Misaki sambil tersenyum lembut.

"E-eh?" Gumam Hinata yang kini merona malu.

"Sudahlah cepat habiskan makan malamnya." Ujar Hideki dan semuanya kembali makan dalam diam. Setelah makan malam, mereka semua kembali masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Di kamar Naruto,

"Bagaimana ini Naruto?! Aku merasa Sasuke-kun menjauh dariku lagi."

"Kalau Sasuke memang mencintai Hinata-chan, aku rasa kau harus melepas Sasuke." Ujar Naruto yang kini melihat Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak mau itu terjadi Naruto. Bukankah kau bilang akan membantuku?!" Tanya Sakura sedih.

"Aku sudah berusaha Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto lirih.

"Lagipula kita belum berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Sakura-chan, kalau memang benar Sasuke-kun menyukai Hinata-chan, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan menjadikan Sasuke-kun menjadi milikku, Naruto."

"Tapi bila benar Sasuke mencintai Hinata-chan, aku akan mendukungnya." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"A-apa maksud-.."

"Selama dia menjadi nukenin aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah mengenal kata cinta. Aku tahu kalau memang Sasuke menyukai Hinata-chan, berarti Hinata-chan adalah cinta pertamanya. Aku tidak ingin jika sampai Sasuke gagal mendapat cintanya dan nantinya dia akan kembali terpuruk lagi. Aku takut jika Sasuke terpuruk, bisa-bisa dia akan kembali meninggalkan desa dan kita semua. Jadi bila Sakura-chan mengganggu percintaan Sasuke aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar yang membuat Sakura bungkam.

"Urusai, aku mau tidur saja." Kata Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya kesal.

"Oyasumi Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto lembut yang disambut gumaman dari Sakura.

.

.

Di kamar Sasuke dan Hinata,

"S-sasuke-kun, terima kasih karena telah menolongku tadi." Ujar Hinata sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke yang ada di bawah ranjangnya.

"Hn."

"Kalau Sasuke-kun tidak menolongku tadi, m-mungkin saja aku akan-.."

"Berisik, sejak kapan jadi berisik hn?" Ujar Sasuke sambi menatap Hinata.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun." Cicit Hinata pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Jujur aku menginginkan misi ini lebih lama lagi." Bisik Sasuke pelan yang membuat Hinata melihat kembali Sasuke.

"M-maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung."

"Abaikan ucapanku tadi." Jawab Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hm." Gumam Hinata pelan.

"..."

"A-apa Sasuke-kun tidak sakit badan jika tidur dibawah?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba yang membuat Sasuke kembali membuka matanya.

"Kau ingin aku tidur di atas bersamamu, hn?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"E-eh? A-aku tidak ber-.."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Potong Sasuke dan langsung saja Sasuke naik ke atas.

"S-sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil merona malu.

"Hn?"

"K-kau.."

"Tenanglah lagipula aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Ujar Sasuke yang membuat Hinata bernafas lega.

"K-kalau begitu aku tidur dulu Sasuke-kun, oyasumi." Kata Hinata pelan sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Hn, oyasumi." Gumam Sasuke pelan sambil menatap punggung Hinata.

Merasa Hinata sudah seratus persen tidur, perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke bergerak mendekati Hinata. Tapi kegiatan itu terhenti karena Hinata mengigau.

"K-kaa-san, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut, aku merasa sendirian disini bila kau tidak ada. Hiks.. kaa-san." Ujar Hinata mengigau dan terdengar seperti sedang.. menangis?!

"..."

"Hiks... kaa-san.. hiks.."

GREP

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang tidak lupa sambil mengelus surai Hinata yang lembut.

"Sshh.. tenanglah, jangan menangis." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata sambil terus mengelus rambut Hinata. Dan tidak lama setelah itu Hinata telah berhenti menangis dan kembali tertidur. Sasuke juga merasa dirinya enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, jadilah dia sekarang mencoba tidur sambil memeluk Hinata.

Subuh, masih waktunya semua orang untuk tidur. Tapi berbeda di kamar Sasuke, dirinya merasa kepanasan dan jadilah ia membuka selimut dan juga melepaskan bajunya. Setelah melepas bajunya Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata lagi dan kembali tertidur.

Ah, semoga saja Hinata tidak kaget besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC ^^**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih udah mau mampir (n.n)**

 **.**

 **Salam unyu,**

 **Linevy Hime-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Story About Sasuke And Hinata**

.

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuhina always

Rated : T+

 **Warning : EYD, TYPO, OOC akut, Canon setting, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Etto, disini rasanya aku membuat sifat Sasuke OOC akut T.T Jadi aku minta maaf kalau minna ga suka sama Sasuke disini ._.**

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor(maybe)

.

.

 **Previous Chapter:**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku harap kau tidak mencintai Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan."_

" _E-eh? A-aku memang tidak mencintai Sasuke-kun."_

' _Ada apa denganku? Kenapa hatiku sakit saat aku bilang tidak mencintai Sasuke-kun...'_

 _._

" _Ada musuh dibelakangmu, perhatikan sekeliling Sakura-chan."_

 _._

" _Amaterasu!"_

 _._

" _Kalau tidak suka pedas jangan dimakan."_

 _._

" _Kau ingin aku tidur di atas bersamamu, hn?"_

 _._

" _Sshh.. tenanglah, jangan menangis."_

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read (^.^)v**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 :**

Bersemangat, itulah yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. Dia sungguh sangat ingin cepat-cepat ke Konoha, dia ingin cepat-cepat melaporkan hasil misi dan juga sesegera mungkin mendatangi Ichiraku Ramen. Biasanya Naruto adalah salah satu dari kesekian orang yang sangat sulit bangun, tapi jika urusannya bisa memakan ramen secepatnya, tentu Naruto bisa saja bangun di pagi buta. Seperti sekarang contohnya...

"Sakura _-chan_ , cepatlah bangun. Aku ingin hari ini juga sampai di Konoha!" Ujar Naruto bersemangat sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Engghh.. 5 menit lagi." Gumam Sakura sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur lagi.

"Ayolah Sakura _-chan_ , kumohon cepat bangun. Aku ingin secepatnya makan ramen." Sahut Naruto lagi sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura semakin cepat.

"Arghh, bisa tidak satu hari saja kau tidak menggangguku Naruto?!" Sentak Sakura sambil menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya.

"Ehehehe, aku sudah tidak sabar Sakura _-chan_. Cepatlah mandi dan setelah itu kita segera membangunkan Sasuke dan Hinata- _chan_." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"..." Hati Sakura tiba-tiba berdegup cepat ketika dirinya melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum seperti itu. Entahlah, dirinya merasa seperti sangat bahagia ketika melihat senyum Naruto mengarah padanya. Ah, mungkin efek bangun tidur – begitulah pikir Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang sedang melamun Naruto segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, "Sakura _-chan_? Hoi.."

"E-eh?" Tersadar dari lamunannya segera saja Sakura berjalan ke sudut ruangan untuk mengambil perlengkapannya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Sakura _-chan_ tadi kenapa?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri.

"Ck, kenapa tadi aku malah memikirkan Naruto sih?!" Bisik Sakura ketika dirinya sudah berada di kamar mandi.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Sakura segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan ketika keduanya merasa tidak meninggalkan apapun di kamar itu segera saja mereka keluar kamar dan menghampiri kamar Sasuke dan Hinata.

TOK TOK

"Sasuke, Hinata- _chan_ , kalian sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

"Nghh.." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Emhh.." Gumam Hinata juga sambil membuka sedikit matanya.

'Harum apa ini?! Seperti wangi Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi Sasuke- _kun_ kan tidur di sisi kasur yang berlawanan denganku?!' Pikir Hinata saat baru bangun tidur.

"K-kenapa aku tidak bisa bangun?!" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil mencari apa yang menahannya. Dan, berhasilah Hinata menemukan 'sesuatu' yang menahan pergerakannya.

"S-s-sasuke _-kun_!" Pekik Hinata kaget yang membuat Sasuke merasa terusik.

"Berisik, aku masih mau tidur." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"S-sasuke- _kun_ bangun! Ada yang mengetuk pintu." Ujar Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Sasuke.

"Sshh, ada apa pagi-pagi membangunkanku?!" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata penuh tanya.

"K-kau... K-kenapa tidak memakai ba-baju?!" Tanya Hinata tergagap parah sambil menutup matanya agar tidak melihat tubuh atletis Sasuke.

"Panas." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang aneh. Dulu, ketika ada gadis yang melihat tubuhnya langsung saja para gadis itu segera menghampiri Sasuke dan berteriak kyaa-kyaa. Aneh, kenapa pesonanya bisa-bisa ditolak Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kau me-memelukku?!" Tanya Hinata lagi yang terus menutup matanya.

"Hn, kau seperti guling enak dipeluk." Jawab Sasuke santai yang membuat wajah Hinata kian merona.

"Pakai bajumu, S-sasuke- _kun_."

"Tidak, aku mau langsung mandi saja." Kata Sasuke yang kini berbaring lagi.

"B-bukankah kau bilang mau mandi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Biasanya kan kau dulu yang mandi? Ah, aku tahu.. Apa kau juga ingin mandi bersamaku hn?!" Goda Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"T-tidak.." Kata Hinata kaget sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke.

"Ini masih sangat pagi, tidur lagi saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil menguap tidak lupa menarik Hinata kembali dan memeluknya seperti guling.

"S-sasuke- _kun_!" Pekik Hinata agak keras dan membuat Sakura dan Naruto mendengar suara itu.

"Itu suara Hinata _-chan_ pasti mereka sudah bangun, lebih baik kita langsung masuk saja." Usul Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah." Ujar Naruto sambil mencoba memutar knop pintu dan hasilnya memang pintu itu terbuka.

"Sasuke.." Ujar Naruto sambil memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"EH? K-kalian.." Pekik Sakura tidak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"K-kenapa bisa kalian-.."

"Berisik _baka dobe_!"

"Kalian, kalian tidur bersama?!" Tanya Naruto yang masih terkaget-kaget.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian p-pikirkan, Sakura _-chan_ , Naruto- _kun_." Elak Hinata yang langsung disambut decakan sebal dari Sasuke.

"Tapi-.."

" _Urusai,_ Hinata cepatlah mandi sana." Titah Sasuke dan langsung saja Hinata segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

" _Teme_ , kau tidur dengan Hinata- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke singkat sambil menggunakan bajunya kembali.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sedang mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Bukankah kita pulang ke Konoha jam 10?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap datar keduanya.

"Ah, iya.. Aku ingin cepat-cepat ke Konoha, hahaha." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke.

"Ck, mengganggu saja." Decak Sasuke sambil mengambil pakaian gantinya.

"..."

"Untuk apa kalian masih ada disini? Keluar!" Sentak Sasuke dan langsung saja kedua berjalan pergi, tapi sebelumnya perkataan Hinata membuat keduanya berhenti serentak.

"A-ano, Sasuke _-kun_?! Bisakah kau mengambil pakaianku di tas? A-aku tadi lupa belum mengambilnya." Ujar Hinata yang kini kepalanya muncul dan menatap Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengambil tas Hinata dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

" _E-etto_ , Sasuke _-kun_. Ambil baju yang paling atas saja." Ujar Hinata yang kini merona malu takut Sasuke melihat pakaian dalamnya.

"Hn."

"S-Sasuke _-kun_ , sudah biar aku saja yang mengambilnya." Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Kenapa memang?" Tanya Sasuke.

" _E-etto_.." Jawab Hinata sambil mencari-cari jawaban yang pas.

"Terlambat, ini pakaianmu." Ujar Sasuke yang kini berada di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku juga harus mengambilkan pakaian dalammu juga?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menyadari wajah Hinata yang semakin merona malu.

BLUSH

" _E-etto_.."

"Biru atau ungu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pakaian dalam itu dari tas Hinata.

"S-s-sasuke _-kun_.."

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"K-k-kau memegang pakaian dalamku." Ujar Hinata sangat malu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke yang tampaknya masih belum mengerti perkataan Hinata seratus persen.

"..."

"E-Eh?!" Gumam Sasuke kaget. Sepertinya Sasuke baru tersadar atas apa yang telah dilakukannya sekarang dan langsung saja Sasuke merona malu walau tipis dan langsung melepaskan dalaman Hinata begitu saja.

"Bwahahaha, kau seperti bukan Sasuke yang kukenal." Tawa Naruto mengejek tingkah aneh bungsu Uchiha.

"..." Sasuke diam. Dia diam sambil menatap Hinata yang tampaknya sudah malu berat dan dia yakin sepertinya sebentar lagi Hinata akan pingsan.

" _Urusai_! Cepat kalian berdua keluar dari sini!" Bentak Sasuke sambil mendeathglare Naruto dan Sakura, segera saja keduanya keluar kamar itu dengan tergesa.

"Hinata, aku..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya bingung ingin berbicara apa pada Hinata tidak lupa sambil menunduk seperti memperhatikan sesuatu. Hinata yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke segera saja dia ikut menunduk melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Sasuke dan..

"Milikmu besar juga, Hinata.." Gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"J-jangan lihat!" Pekik Hinata panik karena sadar yang sedang dilihat Sasuke ternyata pakaian dalamnya yang dijatuhkan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke baru tersadar jika dirinya saat ini tengah melihat sesuatu milik Hinata segera saja dia membalikkan seraya berkata, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

BRUKK

"Hinata?!" Tanya Sasuke namun sayangnya tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kau pingsan?!" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata dan yah, Hinata pingsan lagi.

BLUSH

Sasuke merona mendadak. Sasuke sebenarnya berniat baik ingin menggendong Hinata yang pingsan dan menaruhnya ke kasur dengan selamat, maksudnya selamat dalam artian yang lain. Hinata, dia pingsan dan tubuhnya hanya dibalut sebuah handuk.

Sungguh, bukannya Sasuke berpikiran negatif tentang Hinata, tapi pikirannya selalu saja berbicara 'Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba handuk yang melilit tubuh Hinata terlepas? Bisa-bisa jika aku tidak kuat, mungkin aku akan memakan Hinata saat ini juga.' Begitulah kurang lebih pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

Maka dari itu sesampainya di kasur, secara perlahan dirinya menaruh Hinata ke kasur.

'Semoga tidak lepas, semoga tidak lepas.' Doa Sasuke semakin OOC dalam hati sambil menutup mata sedikit, dan sesekali mengintip keadaan Hinata saat ini.

"Selesai juga." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengelap bulir keringat yang berada di pelipisnya. Setelah itu dengan segera Sasuke mengunci pintu kamar takut-takut Naruto kembali masuk dan melihat Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan seperti itu dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

'Sial, menggendong Hinata dalam keadaan seperti itu rasanya lebih sulit berkali-kali lipat daripada menyelesaikan misi rank S.' Racau Sasuke dalam hati.

Selesai mandi, Sasuke mengecek kembali keadaan Hinata yang ternyata masih pingsan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasuke, apa kalian sudah siap? Kenapa pintunya kau kunci?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke kembali berdecak.

"Belum." Kata Sasuke singkat.

" _Teme_ , cepatlah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat makan ramen di Ichiraku." Racau Naruto sambil bergumam sebal.

"Hinata pingsan lagi, _Dobe_!" Kata Sasuke keras dan membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"He? Kenapa bisa pingsan lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke berdesis sebal.

"Hn."

" _Temee_... Jawab aku!"

"Pulang saja ke Konoha duluan." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Tapi kau pasti kembali ke Konoha juga kan _Teme_? Tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha lagi kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn!" Usir Sasuke dan setelah itu hanya terdengar teriakan Naruto.

"Sakura- _chan_! Ayo kita pulang duluan." Ajak Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak tunggu Sasuke _-kun_ dulu?!" Tanya Sakura.

"Kata _Teme_ kita duluan saja." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau saja pulang duluan, aku akan pulang dengan Sasuke _-kun_ saja." Jawab Sakura yang membuat Naruto sedikit cemberut.

"Sakura _-chan_ , aku tidak tahu arah pulang. Nanti kalau aku tersesat gimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes.

"Hhh, baiklah. Tidak usah memasang mimik seperti itu _baka_!" Ujar Sakura sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

" _Ittai_ , Sakura- _chan_."

.

.

1 jam sudah berlalu namun belum ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan tersadar. Karena malas menunggu jadilah Sasuke sekarang kembali tertidur.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Hinata akhirnya tersadar dan melihat sekeliling sambil berbaring.

'Seingatku terakhir aku ada di kamar mandi, kenapa sekarang aku ada disini?' Pikir Hinata yang tampaknya masih belum sadar dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"K-kenapa dingin sekali?" Ujar Hinata pelan sambil membenarkan selimut yang dipakainya.

"Hangatnya." Ujar Hinata lagi sambil memejamkan matanya.

'Aneh, kenapa hanya daerah perut saja yang sangat hangat?' Pikir Hinata bingung.

Ingin memastikan segera saja Hinata melihat apa yang membuat perutnya terasa hangat dan alangkah kagetnya Hinata ketika menyadari dirinya hanya berbalut sebuah handuk.

"Hmm..." Gumam seseorang yang seperti ada disebelah Hinata, tapi siapa? Pikir Hinata.

"S-s-sasuke- _kun_?!" Pekik Hinata kaget sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari perutnya namun sayang tangan Sasuke malah semakin erat memeluk Hinata.

"Mau kemana gulingku?" Gumam Sasuke yang sepertinya mengingau tidak lupa sambil terkekeh yang membuat Hinata menatap Sasuke semakin horor.

"Sas-sasuke- _kun_ , bangun!" Ujar Hinata panik sambil terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke agar cepat bangun.

"Hm? Kau sudah sadar Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang masih serak karena baru bangun.

"I-iya, tanganmu Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar Hinata sambil terus mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih melingkar di perutnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menarik tangannya tapi tanpa disengaja handuk yang membalut tubuh Hinata ikut terbawa tangan Sasuke dan dengan gerakan refleks Hinata segera menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan _baka_!" Pekik Hinata keras sambil merona malu.

"Gomen, tidak sengaja." Jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

BRUGHH

"Hinata _-chan_ , ada apa?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang barusan mendobrak pintu kamar.

"N-n-naruto _-kun_." Pekik Hinata kaget sambil mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak Naruto kaget melihat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak Naruto, memangnya ada ap-.." Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika dirinya melihat Sasuke yang tidak memakai baju juga Hinata yang sepertinya tidak memakai pakaian juga.

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian sudah pergi daritadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut tidak suka.

"Kami takut kalau kau akan kabur. Lalu, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan tanpa menggunakan pakai-.."

"Kami sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tapi k-kalian berdua-.."

"K-kalian salam paham." Ujar Hinata memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Tapi-.."

"Sebaiknya kalian keluar sekarang, kami akan segera bersiap-siap." Ujar Sasuke sambil mendeathglare keduanya- lagi.

"Baiklah."

BLAMM

"Sa-sasuke-.."

"Cepat berpakaian sekarang, setelah itu ayo segera pulang." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil bajunya di atas tas miliknya.

" _E-etto_ , dimana bajuku?" Tanya Hinata yang membuat pergerakan Sasuke terhenti sebentar.

"Di atas tasmu, tinggal kau ambil dan pakai." Ujar Sasuke sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

"S-sasuke-kun, berbaliklah jangan lihat."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Barusaja saja Hinata akan masuk ke kamar mandi lagi tapi suara Sasuke membuat Hinata melirik Sasuke sedikit.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Biru." Ujar Sasuke yang membuat Hinata mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Biru?!" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, pakai yang biru." Jawab Sasuke yang membuat Hinata semakin tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dalamanmu, pakai yang biru. Lebih cocok untukmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum.

" _B-baka! Hentai_!" Ujar Hinata sambil menutup pintu kamar mandinya kencang.

.

.

Sesudah membereskan barang-barang, segera saja Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan bersama keluar rumah tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah diijinkan tinggal disana selama beberapa hari.

Di perjalanan pulang tampak Naruto dan Sakura sedang mengoceh tidak jelas, dan terlihat seperti mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hei." Panggil Sasuke pelan.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata yang masih merona mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"Warna apa?" Goda Sasuke yang membuat Hinata semakin merona.

"I-itu tidak penting." Ujar Hinata sambil melompat lebih jauh lagi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Biru ya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang kini sudah menyamai kecepatan Hinata. Yang ditanya malah tidak menjawab, tapi kini wajahnya semakin dan semakin memerah.

"..."

"Pfft..." Sasuke menahan tawa ketika berhasil menemukan jawabannya dari pergerakan Hinata.

"K-kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Hinata yang kepalanya menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa, mau pingsan lagi hn?" Goda Sasuke lagi yang membuat perasaan Hinata bercampur aduk antara malu, kesal, dan marah.

"T-tidak." Jawab Hinata sambil cemberut.

"Hn."

'Hinata, entah kenapa setiap berada di dekatmu aku jadi banyak bicara seperti ini. Karenamu pula aku merasa lebih nyaman. Kau berhasil membuatku tertawa. Asal kau tahu Hinata, hanya kau satu-satunya yang aku perlakukan seperti ini. Hanya kau, tidak ada yang lain karena saat ini kau... sangat spesial bagiku. ' Pikir Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang cemberut malu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading..**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf, aku buat Sasuke OOC kayak gini T.T Tapi, aku buat Sasuke kayak gitu khusus kalau bersama Hinata saja. Jadi, aku minta maaf sekali lagi kalau minna tidak suka sifat Sasuke disini '-'**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Linevy Hime-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Story About Sasuke And Hinata**

.

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuhina always

Rated : T+

 **Warning : EYD, TYPO, OOC akut, Canon setting, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Etto, disini rasanya aku membuat sifat Sasuke OOC akut T.T Jadi aku minta maaf kalau minna ga suka sama Sasuke disini ._.**

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor(maybe)

.

.

 **Previous Chapter:**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

" _Lalu kenapa kau me-memelukku?!"_

" _Hn, kau seperti guling enak dipeluk."_

 _._

" _Aku juga harus mengambilkan pakaian dalammu juga?"_

 _._

" _Bwahahaha, kau seperti bukan Sasuke yang kukenal."_

 _._

" _Milikmu besar juga, Hinata.."_

 _._

 _._

' _Sial, menggendong Hinata dalam keadaan seperti itu rasanya lebih sulit berkali-kali lipat daripada menyelesaikan misi rank S.'_

 _._

" _A-apa yang kau lakukan baka!"_

 _._

" _B-baka! Hentai!"_

 _._

' _Hinata, entah kenapa setiap berada di dekatmu aku jadi banyak bicara seperti ini. Karenamu pula aku merasa lebih nyaman. Kau berhasil membuatku tertawa. Asal kau tahu Hinata, hanya kau satu-satunya yang aku perlakukan seperti ini. Hanya kau, tidak ada yang lain karena saat ini kau... sangat spesial bagiku. ' Pikir Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang cemberut malu._

 _._

 _._

 **Don't Like Don't Read (^.^)v**

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 :**

Dengan semangat Naruto melangkah dengan cepat, gerbang desa Konoha sudah terlihat.

"Teman-teman, kalian saja yang melaporkan hasil misi pada _baa-chan_ ya?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung ditatap tajam oleh Sakura dan Sasuke.

" _Baka_! Kau ketua dalam misi ini, bertanggung jawablah!" Teriak Sakura sambil menyeret Naruto dengan cepat.

" _Ittai_ , Sakura _-chan_. Aku lapar, setidaknya ayo kita makan dulu." Bujuk Naruto yang disambut tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"..."

"Baiklah Sakura _-chan_." Ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas tidak rela.

"Hahaha." Tawa Hinata pelan karena melihat interaksi Naruto dan Sakura.

'Seandainya saja aku adalah Sakura _-chan_ , pasti rasanya akan menyenangkan sekali. Tapi, aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan Naruto _-kun_ , aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan cinta pertamaku.' Pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

" _Baa-chan_ , misi kami sudah selesai." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hm? Bukankah seharusnya kalian pulang seminggu lagi? Jangan bilang kalian gagal." Tanya Tsunade sambil mengernyit heran juga marah.

"Tidak _baa-chan_ , misi sudah selesai dengan lancar. Sekarang aku ingin segera ke Ichiraku Ramen." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

"Hm, ya sudah. Sekarang lebih baik kalian segera beristirahat." Kata Tsunade tegas.

" _Ha'i_ Tsunade _-sama_." Ujar semuanya bersamaan.

"Naruto, Sakura, kalian tunggu dulu disini." Ujar Tsunade melarang Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari kantor Hokage.

" _Ha'i._ "

BLAMM

"Bagaimana dengan misi mendekatkan Sasuke dan Hinata? Berhasil?" Tanya Tsunade setelah memastikan Sasuke dan Hinata pergi.

"Umm, sebenarnya kami..."

"Gagal ya? Sudahlah tidak apa. Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang dan bergegaslah istirahat." Kata Tsunade sambil menghela nafas.

" _Ha'i_ Tsunade _-sama_." Dan segera saja Naruto dan Sakura menyusul Sasuke dan Hinata yang ternyata masih belum terlalu jauh dari gedung Hokage.

"Sasuke, Hinata _-chan_!" Panggil Naruto sambil sedikit berlari.

"Naruto _-kun_?" Ujar Hinata sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hah, aku ingin ke Ichiraku, kalian ingin ikut?" Ajak Naruto.

"A-aku harus segera pulang, _tou-sama_ sudah menyuruhku pulang langsung setelah misi ini." Tolak Hinata halus.

"Aaa, baiklah. Sampai jumpa Hinata _-chan._ " Ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hum, _jaa ne_." Balas Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Sasuke, Sakura _-chan_? Kalian mau kan?" Ajak Naruto dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke cuek sambil pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sakura _-chan_? _Etto_ , kau mau kan?" Tanya Naruto ketika dirinya melihat Sakura tengah menatap sendu ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku.. kau sendiri saja yang ke Ichiraku, Naruto. Aku ingin segera pulang saja, jaa." Ujar Sakura yang enggan melihat Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura _-chan_.." Gumam Naruto lirih.

.

Sebelum pulang, Hinata pergi ke pasar dahulu untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang akan dimasaknya nanti. Dengan riang, Hinata memilah-milah beberapa sayuran yang dirasanya berkualitas baik. Saking seriusnya, bahkan Hinata tidak sadar bila ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dari tadi. Setelah berbelanja, segera saja Hinata berjalan santai sambil melihat keadaan sekitar. Tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata, ada seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya tersesat dan menangis kencang, sontak saja Hinata segera menghampiri anak kecil tadi.

"Huaaa.. hiks, _kaa-san_ kau dimana.. hiks..."

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengusap kepala anak kecil yang tengah menangis itu.

"Hiks, _onee-san_.. A-aku tidak tahu dimana _kaa-san_." Jawab anak kecil itu sambil terus terisak.

" _Sou ka_. Dimana terakhir kau melihat _kaa-san_ mu?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Terakhir aku dan _kaa-san_ sedang ada di toko sayur itu, lalu _kaa-san_ bilang.."

"Tsubaki, kau dimana?" Teriak seorang wanita tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku disini!" Teriak anak kecil itu sambil berlari ke arah kaa-sannya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah menemukan _kaa-san_ mu." Kata Hinata yang disambut senyuman dari ibu dan anak itu.

" _Arigatou_." Ujar wanita itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

" _Douita_." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum, dan setelah itu Hinata segera melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Tidak lama, Hinata kembali terhenti di sebuah kios manik-manik. Dirinya seperti tersihir ketika melihat 2 buah kalung bulat yang satu berwarna seperti bulan dan yang satunya lagi berwarna hitam seperti langit malam.

"Apa anda tertarik dengan kalung ini, nona?" Tanya sang penjual itu.

"Iya, b-berapa harganya?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk kalung bulat seperti bulan itu.

"Kalau anda ingin membelinya, anda harus membelinya bersama pasangan kalung ini nona. Aku tidak menjualnya secara terpisah." Jawab penjual itu yang membuat Hinata mendesah sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau aku membeli keduanya, aku harus membayar berapa?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Harganya 300 ryo, nona." Jawab penjual itu dan langsung saja Hinata sangat kecewa karena uang yang dibawanya kurang.

"..."

"Apa anda jadi membelinya nona?" Tanya penjual itu kali ini.

"A-apa aku tidak boleh membeli salah satunya?" Tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Maaf nona, tidak bisa." Ujar penjual itu menyesal.

Sambil tersenyum tidak rela, Hinata kembali berujar, "M-maaf, sepertinya aku tidak jadi mem..."

"Berapa harganya?" Tiba-tiba suara seseorang memotong ucapan Hinata tadi.

"S-sasuke _-kun_?" Ujar Hinata kaget.

"Kalung ini harganya 300 ryo, tuan." Kata penjual itu.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada penjual itu.

"Ini barangnya tuan, terima kasih."

"Ini." Gumam Sasuke lagi sambil memberikan bungkusan berisi kalung itu kepada Hinata.

"E-eh?" Ujar Hinata tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Untukmu." Sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi kan yang membeli ini S-sasuke _-kun_?" Tanya Hinata heran.

Malas menjawab, dengan segera Sasuke menaruh bungkusan itu ke tangan Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke _-kun_." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hn."

"S-sasuke _-kun._ " Panggil Hinata pelan dan langsung saja Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya.

"?"

"I-ini untukmu." Ujar Hinata sambil memberikan sebuah kalung berwarna hitam ke Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengernyit heran, langsung saja Hinata bersuara kembali, "Tidak mungkin aku memakai kedua kalung ini. D-dan lagi kedua kalung ini Sasuke _-kun_ yang membayarnya, jadi aku harap Sasuke _-kun_ mau menerima ini."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil menerima kalung itu.

"Hmm, kenapa Sasuke _-kun_ bisa ada disana tadi?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Pulang."

"Eh?"

"Rumahku dekat dengan rumahmu." Kata Sasuke yang membuat Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

" _Sou ka_." Setelahnya Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan dalam diam.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau beli itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk barang belanjaan Hinata.

"Ini bahan masakan yang akan a-aku masak hari ini dan besok." Jawab Hinata.

"Hn."

"..."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara perut yang minta diisi dari perut seseorang.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , kau la-lapar?" Tanya Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tetap datar namun di dalam hatinya dia sangat malu.

"Sebaiknya Sasuke _-kun_ segera pulang, atau perutmu a-akan kembali berbunyi lagi." Ujar Hinata dan langsung saja Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik.

"Ada apa Sasuke _-kun_?" Tanya Hinata ketika mendapati dirinya hanya berjalan sendiri.

"Kau.. kau hari ini tidak akan memasak semuanya kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk belanjaan milik Hinata.

"I-iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"..."

"Apa Sasuke _-kun_ ingin aku m-masakkan sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"K-kalau begitu sebaiknya kita ke rumahmu dulu Sasuke _-kun_." Kata Hinata dan langsung saja keduanya berjalan melewati mansion Hyuuga.

Sesampainya di mansion Uchiha..

"Sasuke _-kun_ , ingin makan malam apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran yang mungkin akan dimasaknya.

"Tomat." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Sasuke _-kun_ suka to-tomat ya? Hmm, bagaimana kalau sup tomat?" Tanya Hinata yang disahut gumaman setuju dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya." Ujar Hinata sambil mulai dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

Dengan telaten Hinata mulai memotong satu per satu sayur-sayuran yang akan dimasaknya kali ini. Terlihat Hinata sangat terbiasa dengan kegiatan memasak ini. Lembut, cantik, sopan, dan pintar memasak, dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang enak dipeluk, sangat cocok menjadi istri idaman – begitulah pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Sasuke _-kun_ masakannya sudah matang, kau sudah bisa memakannya sekarang." Ujar Hinata sambil menata perlengkapan makan di atas meja makan.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata.

"S-sasuke _-kun_ , duduklah. Apa kau tidak ingin makan sekarang?" Tanya Hinata ketika mendapati Sasuke tidak bergerak barang sedikitpun.

"Hn, kau juga ikut makan." Ujar Sasuke sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada.

"H- _hai'i_." Jawab Hinata sambil duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

Setelah mengambil makanan yang disajikan Hinata, Sasuke pun langsung melahapnya perlahan. Tampak Hinata juga menyantap masakannya dengan tenang.

"Enak."

"Eh?"

"Masakanmu enak." Gumam Sasuke perlahan.

"Ah, m-masakanku biasa saja Sasuke _-kun_." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Mulai besok buatkan makanan untukku." Pinta Sasuke sambil meminum air.

"A-apa?" Gumam Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan.

"Kau mendengarnya."

"T-tapi.."

"Kau tidak mau membuatkannya ya?" Potong Sasuke cepat sambil memasang mimik wajah tidak suka.

"B-baiklah, aku akan membuatkannya." Jawab Hinata pasrah yang disambut seringai kemenangan dari Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"Apa kau sudah ingin pulang?" Tanya Sasuke ketika memperhatikan Hinata yang terus-menerus melihat jam di dinding rumahnya.

"I-iya, _tou-sama_ pasti sudah menungguku daritadi." Jawab Hinata sambil berdiri dan mengambil barang belajaannya.

"Kuantar."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa s-sendiri. Lagipula rumahku tidak jauh dari sini." Tolak Hinata pelan.

"Ayo." Paksa Sasuke yang kini langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berjalan keluar rumahnya.

"E-eh?" Pekik Hinata pelan sambil merona malu karena tangannya digenggam Sasuke.

Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi, jika tidak mungkin saja besok pagi akan ada gosip baru seputar Sasuke dan Hinata. Keduanya berjalan tenang seperti menikmati keadaan sekitar hingga tanpa sadar keduanya sudah berada di depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , terima kasih karena kau sudah me-mengantarku." Ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Hn."

"A-aku masuk dulu ke dalam Sasuke _-kun_ , sampai jumpa." Ujar Hinata lagi sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion dan setelah itu Sasuke langsung berjalan lagi ke arah rumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

Di dalam mansion Hyuuga..

" _Tadaima._ "

" _Okaeri_ Hinata- _nee_ , kenapa baru sampai rumah sekarang? Bukankah misimu sudah selesai daritadi?" Tanya Hanabi setelah melihat kakaknya itu pulang.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau misiku sudah selesai, Hanabi- _chan_?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tadi aku bertemu Sakura _-nee_ di pasar." Jawab Hanabi seadanya.

" _Sou ka_. T-tadi aku berbelanja bahan masakan ini Hanabi- _chan_." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Berbelanja tidak akan selama itu Hinata _-nee_." Ujar Hanabi sambil tersenyum jahil pada Hinata.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, lebih baik aku ke dapur s-sekarang." Kata Hinata gugup sambil berjalan cepat ke arah dapur untuk menaruh barang belanjaannya.

"Hinata _-nee_ , ada yang kau sembunyikan kan?" Tanya Hanabi sambil terus mengikuti pergerakan Hinata.

"T-tidak." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah merona dan memegang sesuatu di dalam kantong celananya.

"Jangan boh-.."

"Hinata, cepatlah membersihkan diri setelah itu temui _tou-sama_ di ruangan." Ujar Hiashi memotong perkataan anak bungsunya itu.

"H- _ha'i tou-sama_." Jawab Hinata cepat sambil berjalan cepat ke kamarnya.

Setelah mandi, dengan segera Hinata langsung ke ruangan ayahnya itu.

TOK TOK TOK

" _Tou-sama_ , ini Hinata."

"Masuk."

"A-ada apa _tou-sama_ memanggilku?" Tanya Hinata pada ayahnya.

"Sekarang umurmu sudah 21 tahun, dan kau akan dijodohkan." Ujar Hiasi datar sambil memperhatikan ekspresi anak sulungnya itu.

"A-apa?" Gumam Hinata tidak percaya.

"Dengan atau tidak adanya persetujuan darimu." Lanjut Hiashi.

Sambil menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya Hinata bergumam, "H- _ha'i tou-sama_."

"Sekarang kau boleh keluar." Ujar Hiashi dan langsung saja Hinata berjalan pelan ke arah pintu shouji.

Setelah mengetahui kabar itu, Hinata menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak lama Hinata menitikkan air matanya dalam diam.

'Aku akan dijodohkan? Dengan siapa, apa aku mengenalnya? Jika tidak, apa yang sebaiknya harus aku lakukan? _Tou-sama_ sepertinya sengaja memberikanku pada orang lain agar posisi Heiress Hyuuga akan diberikan pada Hanabi-chan. Ahh, memang posisi Heiress itu cocok diberikan pada Hanabi _-chan_ bukan padaku. Aku yang lemah ini memangnya bisa apa. Aku tidak akan pantas menyandang posisi Heiress. Dengan begini, aku pun sudah mantap untuk melupakan Naruto _-kun_ dan harus belajar mencintai calon suamiku kelak.' Pikir Hinata sambil terus menangis.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hinata terbangun dengan mata sembab karena menangis. Setelah mandi dan merapikan ranjangnya, Hinata segera berjalan ke arah dapur dan mulai memasak. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian..

" _Ohayou tou-sama_ , Hinata _-nee_." Sapa Hanabi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ruang makan.

" _Ohayou tou-sama_ , Hanabi _-chan_." Sapa Hinata ketika melihat ayahnya juga duduk di ruang makan.

"Hn, _ohayou_."

" _Ittadakimasu_." Ujar ketiganya bersamaan dan langsung saja ketiganya makan dengan tenang.

Setelah semua selesai sarapan, Hiashi langsung melenggang pergi ke tempat para tetua Hyuuga. Hinata langsung membereskan piring-piring dan membawanya ke dapur dibantu Hanabi. Setelah Hinata selesai mencuci semua piring itu segera saja Hinata menata makanan yang sama ke dalam bekal berwarna biru gelap.

"Hinata _-nee_ , bekal itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Hanabi yang bingung karena tidak biasa-biasanya Hinata membawa bekal ketika jalan-jalan di sekitar desa.

"Ini untuk S-sasuke _-kun_." Jawab Hinata polos tanpa menyadari tatapan Hanabi yang kaget karena pernyataan Hinata tadi.

"A-apa? Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Hanabi disahut anggukan dari Hinata.

"Um, memangnya ada apa Hanabi _-chan_?" Tanya Hinata sambil menutup kotak bekal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto _-nii_? Maksudku, bukankah _nee-chan_ menyukai Naruto _-nii_? Apa sekarang nee-chan dan Uchiha _-san_ itu..."

"T-tidak Hanabi _-chan_ , kemarin aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke _-kun_ untuk membuatkannya bekal." Ujar Hinata memotong ucapan Hanabi.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang _nee-chan_ sembunyikan?" Tanya Hanabi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ tidak m-menyembunyikan apa-apa." Jawab Hinata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Hmm..." Gumam Hanabi sambil terus menatap Hinata dengan tatap menyelidik.

"Sungguh Hanabi _-chan_ , aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa. A-aku akan pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Ujar Hinata gugup dan langsung keluar dari mansion secepatnya.

'Hah, kenapa aku gugup sekali tadi? Seharusnya aku biasa saja jika sedang ditanya-tanya seperti. Tapi, entah kenapa tadi aku gugup sekali, apa jangan-jangan aku mulai... Ah, tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh menyukai siapa-siapa lagi kecuali calon suamiku nanti. Tidak boleh!' Pikir Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hn?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dan langsung menyentil dahi Hinata pelan.

"S-sasuke _-kun_?" Ujar Hinata sambil merona malu.

CTAK

"I- _ittai_..." Pekik Hinata kaget juga sakit karena kedatangan Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"..."

"S-sasuke _-kun_ , kenapa kau menyentilku? Aku salah a-..." Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena melihat sesuatu.

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke sambil mengernyit bingung.

" _E-etto_ , ternyata Sasuke- _kun_ memakainya juga ya." Ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk daerah leher Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hn, kau juga kan?" Tanya Sasuke juga.

"I-iya. Ah, ini sarapan untuk Sasuke- _kun._ " Ujar Hinata sambil memberikan kotak bekal itu pada Sasuke.

"Kau saja yang pegang, kita jalan-jalan dulu." Ajak Sasuke dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

" _Ha'i_."

Sasuke dan Hinata termasuk orang-orang pendiam yang menyukai ketenangan, maka dari itu Sasuke sengaja membawa Hinata ke bagian hutan Konoha bagian timur dan duduk di dekat air terjun.

"Tempat ini sangat indah." Gumam Hinata takjub sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Ini tempat biasa aku latihan dan menyendiri." Kata Sasuke sambil membuka tutup bekal yang Hinata pegang daritadi.

"Bukankah Sasuke- _kun_ berlatih dengan Naruto- _kun_ dan yang l-lainnya?" Tanya Hinata yang kini duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku lebih suka latihan disini daripada disana." Ujar Sasuke sambil mulai menyantap sarapan buatan Hinata.

" _Sou ka_." Hinata bergumam sambil terus memperhatikan air terjun yang terlihat sangat tenang dan juga indah.

"Jika mau kau bisa ke sini setiap saat." Tawar Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik Hinata.

Dengan mata berbinar Hinata berkata, "Benarkah?"

"Hn."

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun_." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum senang.

"..."

Lama mereka berbincang hingga tanpa sadar hari sudah sangat siang, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa dan mencari makan siang. Kebetulan saat berjalan-jalan mereka bertemu dengan Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino yang bisa dibilang sedang mencari keduanya.

"Sasuke, Hinata- _chan_!" Seru Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

" _Konnichiwa_." Sapa Hinata lembut.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?" Tanya Kiba dengan pandangan menyelidik pada Sasuke.

"K-kami hanya berjalan-jalan saja Kiba- _kun_." Jawab Hinata biasa yang membuat Kiba mengurangi rasa curiganya pada Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Aaa, kebetulan kalian sudah ditemukan. Sekarang kami semua akan ke Ichiraku, kalian juga harus ikut. Hari ini Kakashi-sensei mentraktir kita semua, ayo!" Ujar Naruto bersemangat dan menarik paksa Sasuke yang bahkan belum berbicara sama sekali daritadi.

"Ck, aku bisa berjalan sendiri _dobe_!" Decak Sasuke sambil melepaskan tarikan Naruto.

"Jika tidak ditarik kau pasti akan menolak- _ttebayo_." Ujar Naruto sambil memasang mimik tidak suka pada Sasuke.

"Ck."

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat!" Ujar Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Tidak usah jalan Naruto, kita melompat saja agar kita cepat sampai. Ayo Akamaru!" Ujar Kiba sambil melompati rumah-rumah warga desa.

"He? Aku ikut Kiba!" Susul Naruto sambil melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" _Ne_ , lebih baik kita berjalan saja ya. L-lagipula tempatnya sudah tidak terlalu jauh." Ujar Hinata pada Sasuke dan Shino.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dan Shino bersamaan.

TRING

"Selamat datang." Sapa Ayame.

"Kalian bertiga lama, kenapa tidak ikut melompat saja tadi?" Ujar Naruto sambil cemberut sebal.

"Sudahlah Naruto, lebih baik kita cepat makan, yang penting mereka bertiga sudah datang." Ujar Chouji disambut anggukan dari Naruto.

" _Konnichiwa_ Hinata- _chan_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , Shino- _kun_." Sapa Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten bersamaan.

" _Konnichiwa_." Sapa Hinata dan Shino.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi paling ujung.

"Hinata- _chan_ , ayo duduk disini." Panggil Tenten disahut ajakan yang sama juga dari Ino.

"Umm." Barusaja Hinata akan duduk tapi ada seorang pemuda yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Hinata, duduk disebelahku." Ujar Sasuke sambil memasang raut memaksa.

'Bagaimana ini, semuanya bisa salah paham jika aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi, tatapan Sasuke _-kun_ membuat nyaliku menciut. Dimana sebaiknya aku harus duduk?! _Kami_ - _sama_ bantulah aku.' Pikir Hinata sambil melirik Sasuke takut-takut.

"G- _gomen_ Tenten- _chan_ , Ino- _chan_ , aku akan duduk d-di sana saja." Dengan terpaksa Hinata menolak ajakan Tenten tadi.

" _Daijobu_ Hinata- _chan_." Ujar Tenten sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata _-chan_ harus duduk disebelahmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengernyit tidak suka.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak nyambung.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke!"

"Sudah, sudah. Hari ini aku akan mentraktir kalian, cepat pesan apa yang kalian inginkan." Ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Yosh, paman! Aku pesan ramen berukuran jumbo spesial 5 mangkuk!" Ujar Naruto cepat tidak lupa dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Setelahnya semua langsung memesan ramen sesuai seleranya dan semua mulai menyantap ramennya masing-masing. Sesudah semua menghabiskan makanannya mereka berbincang-bincang ria.

"Teman-teman, aku pulang lebih dulu. Hari sudah sore, a-aku harus segera pulang ke mansion." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , terima kasih." Sambung Hinata lagi sambil membungkuk.

" _Douita_ Hinata." Jawab Kakashi.

" _Jaa_ Hinata- _chan_." Ujar semua yang ada di sana.

" _Jaa_ _ne_." Ujar Hinata sambil keluar dari Ichiraku.

"Aku juga pulang sekarang." Sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke, ingat besok ada latihan jam 8 pagi." Kata Naruto mengingatkan.

"Hn."

.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sasuke yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari Hinata.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Kau juga ingin pulang?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Hn."

"S-sasuke- _kun_ nanti malam ada di mansion kan?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hn, jangan lupa janjimu." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata.

"Hum, setelah makan malam, aku a-akan segera ke mansionmu." Sahut Hinata disahut gumaman 'Hn' dari Sasuke.

"Aku masuk dulu Sasuke- _kun_ , sampai jumpa." Ujar Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn, kutunggu nanti malam." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"H- _ha'i_." Jawab Hinata tidak lupa sambil merona.

.

"Tadai-.."

" _Okaeri_ Hinata- _nee_ , tadi kau pulang bersama Uchiha- _san_ bukan?" Ujar Hanabi tiba-tiba ketika baru saja Hinata membuka pintu.

"H-hanabi- _chan_ jangan mengejutkanku."

" _Gomen_ , tapi benarkan? Tadi _nee_ -chan diantar Uchiha- _san_?" Ledek Hanabi tidak lupa dengan seringai jahilnya.

"I-itu karena rumah Sasuke- _kun_ melewati mansion Hyuuga, d-dia tidak mengantar _nee_ - _chan_ kok." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Aaa, jangan-jangan _nee_ - _chan_ sekarang menyukai Uchiha- _san_ ya?" Tanya Hanabi lagi dan sontak saja wajah Hinata semakin merona.

"T-t-tidak."

"Jangan bohong _nee_ - _chan_ , wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong."

"S-sudahlah Hanabi- _chan_ , a-aku ingin segera ke kamar saja dan mandi." Kata Hinata gugup dan langsung memasuki kamarnya.

BLAMM

'Apa benar yang dikatakan Hanabi- _chan_? Kalau, kalau aku mulai menyukai Sasuke- _kun_? _Kami-sama_ , aku tidak mungkin bisa bersanding dengannya. Aku tidak pantas jika bersama Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_.. aku tidak mungkin bisa menggapainya. Naruto- _kun_ dan Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak pantas untuk mereka. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyukai siapa-siapa lagi selain calon suamiku nanti. Sebaiknya aku mulai menjauhi Sasuke- _kun_ atau perasaan ini mungkin bisa berkembang lebih jauh lagi. _Gomenne_ Sasuke- _kun_.' Pikir Hinata sambil menatap kosong kalung pemberian Sasuke.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah."

"Maaf, a-aku harus segera pulang Sasuke- _kun_. Aku kesini hanya u-untuk menepati janji, jaa." Ujar Hinata cepat yang terus menunduk. Dan jujur, hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit curiga.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Ujar Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Hinata agar tidak segera lari darinya.

"T-tidak ada." Jawab Hinata yang masih enggan menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan bohong Hinata, tatap aku!" Paksa Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata.

"..."

"Matamu sembab, kau habis menangis?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Hinata melihat tatapan Sasuke memancarkan perasaan khawatir dan itu justru membuat Hinata semakin tidak kuat lagi untuk menangis, pertahanan yang dibuatnya sebelum ke sini runtuh seketika.

"Hiks.."

"Shh, jangan menangis." Ujar Sasuke sambil membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya yang justru membuat Hinata semakin menangis.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke sambil terus sesenggukan. Sasuke dengan tenang menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Tersadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke ketika menyadari Hinata melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba.

"A-akan kuceritakan nanti, s-sekarang aku hiks.. belum bisa untuk bercerita pada siapa-siapa. _Gomen_ hikss.." Ujar Hinata yang langsung lari meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

Di kamar Hinata, terlihat Hinata yang sedang menangis sambil menatap kalung pemberian Sasuke.

" _Gomen_ , _gomen_ Sa-sasuke- _kun_ hiks.. hiks.." Sepanjang malam Hinata terus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama hingga dirinya tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Beda dengan kamar Hinata yang terdengar dengan tangis pilu Hinata, di kamar Sasuke terlihat Sasuke sedang berpikir tentang kejadian tadi. Makanan yang dibuat Hinata bahkan belum disentuhnya sama sekali. Sasuke memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata sebenarnya, mengapa Hinata bisa menangis tiba-tiba. Dan, apa yang membuat Hinata menangis tadi. Beberapa pertanyaan masih melayang-layang dipikiran Uchiha Bungsu ini. Sambil menatap kalung yang menggantung dilehernya itu dirinya masih memikirkan Hinata.

.

.

 **TBC ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chap:**

" _Jawab aku! Kau.. dijodohkan dengan siapa?!"_

 _._

" _Minggu depan kau akan menikah."_

 _._

" _N-ne, Sasuke-kun. Kurasa i-ini hari terakhir kita bisa bertemu seperti sekarang."_

 _._

" _Hinata, ikut aku dan kita kabur dari sini."_

 _._

" _Sasuke-kun, terima kasih atas semuanya. T-terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih karena Sasuke-kun telah membalas perasaanku ini. Hontou ni arigatou. Sayonara, Sasuke-kun."_

 _._

" _ARGHHH!"_

 _._

" _Cepat katakan maksud kedatangan kalian."_

.

.

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Linevy Hime-chan^^**

 **Mind to RnR? ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Story About Sasuke And Hinata**

.

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuhina always

Rated : T+

 **Warning : EYD, TYPO, OOC akut, Canon setting, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Etto, disini rasanya aku membuat sifat Sasuke OOC akut T.T Jadi aku minta maaf kalau minna ga suka sama Sasuke disini ._.**

Genre : Romance, Drama

.

.

 **Previous Chapter:**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

" _Apa anda tertarik dengan kalung ini, nona?"_

 _._

" _Ini barangnya tuan, terima kasih."_

 _._

" _Untukmu."_

 _._

" _Mulai besok buatkan makanan untukku."_

 _._

" _... kau akan dijodohkan."_

 _._

" _Jika mau kau bisa ke sini setiap saat."_

 _._

" _Hinata, duduk disebelahku."_

 _._

" _S-sasuke-kun nanti malam ada di mansion kan?"_

 _._

" _... tadi kau pulang bersama Uchiha-san bukan?"_

 _._

" _Jangan bohong Hinata, tatap aku!"_

 _._

" _Gomen, gomen Sa-sasuke-kun hiks.. hiks.."_

 _._

' _...Sebaiknya aku mulai menjauhi Sasuke-kun atau perasaan ini mungkin bisa berkembang lebih jauh lagi. Gomenne Sasuke-kun.'_

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read (^.^)v**

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **Chapter 7:**

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke sengaja menunggu kemunculan Hinata namun nihil. Bahkan sampai jam 10 pagi masih belum ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan keluar mansion. Sasuke berdecak kesal dan langsung meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga. Sesampainya Sasuke di tempat latihan tim 7...

" _Temeee_... Kau terlambat!" Naruto berteriak kesal ketika Sasuke sampai di tempat latihan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa kau terlambat?" Tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah Sasuke?" Tebak Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Ck, _urusai_!" Ujar Sasuke keras tidak lupa sambil menatap tajam ke semua yang ada di sana.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, bicaralah padaku Sasuke." Ujar Kakashi ketika menyadari ada raut frustasi di wajah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ayo berlatih." Ajak Kakashi dan semuanya sudah dalam posisi siap bertarung.

.

Dari pagi hingga siang hari, Hinata terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Bahkan Hanabi yang daritadi memanggilnya pun tidak ia tanggapi. Sore harinya, Hinata mendatangi air terjun yang didatanginya bersama Sasuke kemarin, lalu dirinya duduk sambil menunduk dan menangis kembali.

"Hiks.. Sasuke- _kun_ , _hontou ni gomenasai_. A-aku hiks.. sepertinya aku tidak akan berbincang denganmu lagi. Hiks.. aku t-tidak ingin perasaanku padamu berkembang semakin jauh dari ini. Aku akan dijodohkan hiks.. hiks.." Ujar Hinata terus tanpa menyadari ada Sasuke yang mendengarkan daritadi.

SRAKK

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan siapa Hinata?!" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Hinata menengok ke asal suara itu.

"S-s-sasuke- _kun_?" Pekik Hinata yang kaget tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan segera saja Hinata manghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya dengan kasar.

"Jawab aku! Kau.. dijodohkan dengan siapa?!" Paksa Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan marah sekaligus terluka.

"Hiks.. hiks.. a-aku tidak tahu." Tangis Hinata pecah ketika Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat.

"Tolak perjodohan itu." Ujar Sasuke pelan yang dijawab gelengan lemah dari Hinata.

"A-aku hiks.. tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"T- _tou_ - _sama_ bilang, aku tidak boleh hiks.. menolaknya." Kembali, Hinata kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

"Hinata, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Kau.. aku tidak ingin kau dijodohkan." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan berharap.

"A-aku juga tidak ingin Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku, aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak ingin kau menikah dengan orang lain, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke yang membuat Hinata kaget.

"A-apa? K-kau men-.."

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Hinata."

"Aku juga.. mencintaimu S-sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Hinata pelan sambil memeluk Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tahu." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus surai indigo milik Hinata.

Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam hingga Hinata teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"A-astaga, aku harus segera pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"T- _tou_ - _sama_ menyuruhku ke ruangannya, aku p-pergi dulu Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar Hinata sambil bergegas mencuci wajahnya dengan air yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia menangis tadi.

"Besok aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi Hinata, jangan menghindar dariku." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Hinata.

"U-umm, kita akan bertemu di sini." Kata Hinata sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke sambil melompati pohon-pohon bersama Hinata.

.

.

"T- _tadaima_."

"Darimana saja kau, Hinata?" Tanya sang ayah yang rupanya telah menunggu Hinata sedari tadi.

"A-aku habis bertemu teman." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk takut.

"Cepat ikut keruanganku." Ujar Hiashi datar.

" _Ha'i_."

BLAMM

"Minggu depan kau akan menikah." Ujar sang ayah datar.

" _Ha'i_." Ucap Hinata pelan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dan besok hari terakhirmu untuk mengelilingi desa."

"M-maksud _tou_ - _sama_?"

"Mulai lusa sampai hari pernikahanmu kau tidak boleh keluar dari mansion." Ujar Hiashi yang membuat Hinata terbelalak kaget.

"Kau boleh ke kamarmu sekarang." Ujarnya lagi.

"T- _tou_ - _sama_ , bolehkah aku bertanya satu h-hal?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Hn."

"Siapa calon s-suamiku?" Tanya Hinata takut jika ayahnya marah.

"Nanti kuberitahu sehari sebelum hari pernikahanmu." Jawab Hiashi yang membuat Hinata semakin menunduk.

" _Ha'i_ _tou_ - _sama_." Jawab Hinata dengan pelan.

BLAMM

.

.

Keesokan harinya, dengan lesu Hinata menghampiri mansion Uchiha. Sambil membawa kotak bekal berwarna hitam dirinya berjalan dengan perlahan, ingin rasanya Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke secepatnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Sasuke dirinya mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun masih belum ada yang membuka pintunya, ingin memastikan Hinata segera mengaktifkan byakugan dan melihat keadaan di dalam rumah Sasuke. Hasilnya Hinata tidak melihat keberadaan Sasuke di sana. Baru saja Hinata keluar dari mansion Uchiha, tiba-tiba ada Naruto dan Kakashi yang sedang mau mendatangi mansion Uchiha.

" _Ohayou_ Naruto- _kun_ , K-kakashi- _sensei_." Sapa Hinata sambil membungkuk sopan.

" _Ohayou_." Sapa Kakashi dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kenapa kau ada di mansion Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan Hinata.

"E- _etto_ , aku kesini untuk memberikan sarapan pada Sasuke- _kun_." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjukkan kotak bekal hitam yang dibawanya.

"Humm, kenapa kau memberi Sasuke sarapan? Maksudku, kau ada hubungan apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Naruto, kau kenapa hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu pada Hinata?" Tanya Kakashi sambil memperhatikan raut khawatir dari Naruto.

"EH? Hahaha, aku hanya penasaran saja _sensei_." Jawab Naruto tersenyum aneh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hinata, kau mencari Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi dan langsung dijawab anggukan dari Hinata.

"Iya, aku mencarinya _sensei_. Apa _sensei_ m-melihat dimana Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tadi dia menuju hutan Konoha bagian timur, mungkin dia masih ada disana." Jawab Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana. T-terima kasih karena telah memberitahuku _sensei_."

"Hn." Gumam Kakashi.

"Kakashi- _sensei_! Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi kalau Sasuke ada di hutan Konoha?!" Pekik Naruto ketika melihat Hinata dengan cepat berlari.

"Oh, kau mencari Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi sambil melihat Naruto yang tengah mengomel sendiri.

"Tujuanku ke sini untuk untuk mencari Sasuke, _sensei_." Gumam Naruto sambil terus mengoceh sebal.

"Kukira kau kesini hanya untuk melihat mansion ini. Kau tadi kan bilang 'Sensei, ayo kita ke mansion Uchiha.' , aku tidak salah kan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan tampang sok innocent.

"Kakashi- _sensei_! Arghh, kalau tau begini lebih baik aku diam di rumah saja." Ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan kakinya sebal.

"Kalau begitu ayo keluar dari sini dan pulang." Ajak Kakashi sembari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan berbagai macam sumpah serapahnya.

"Hoi! Kakashi- _sensei_ , jangan tinggalkan aku disini sendiri!" Ujar Naruto yang baru sadar sedari tadi hanya berbicara sendiri.

.

.

Di air terjun hutan Konoha, Sasuke terlihat menatap kosong keindahan yang disuguhkan hutan ini. Tidak lama dirinya merasakan chakra lain yang sedang menghampiri tempatnya berdiam diri, setelah memeriksanya dia meyakini bahwa ini chakra milik Hinata. Dan benar saja, Hinata datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna hitam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini." Ujar Hinata sambil memberikan bekalnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Selanjutnya mereka kembali berdiam diri kembali, melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sasuke yang tengah menyantap sarapannya dan Hinata yang tengah menatap keindahan air terjun dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang melahap makanan buatannya dengan tenang. Setelah memastikan Sasuke selesai makan barulah Hinata kembali berbicara,

"N- _ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Kurasa i-ini hari terakhir kita bisa bertemu seperti sekarang." Ujar Hinata pelan sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku akan me-menikah minggu depan..." Ujar Hinata sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sasuke.

"..."

"Dan mulai besok, a-aku tidak diijinkan keluar mansion sampai hari pernikahanku."

"Apa kau sudah tahu dengan siapa kau akan menikah nanti?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

Terlihat Hinata menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke kini menatap Hinata yang tubuhnya mulai berguncang tidak kuat untuk menangis kembali. Dengan perlahan Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata dan ikut merasakan kepedihan yang Hinata rasakan saat ini.

"S-sasuke- _kun_ , aku.. aku tidak ingin dijodohkan." Ujar Hinata lemah sambil meremas baju belakang Sasuke.

"Hinata, ikut aku dan kita kabur dari sini." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinata mendongak tidak percaya.

"A-apa?" Gumam Hinata kaget.

"Tinggalkan desa ini dan menikahlah denganku." Ujar Sasuke mantap.

"Jika bisa aku juga ingin meninggalkan desa ini. Tapi a-aku tidak ingin nama _tou-sama_ menjadi rusak jika aku kabur dari sini." Jawab Hinata dengan nada yang parau.

"Untuk apa kau masih menyayangi ayahmu jika dia saja bahkan tidak memperhatikan kebahagiaanmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menahan amarahnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa membenci _tou_ - _sama_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk kembali.

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi Hinata."

"P-pasti ada cara lain, aku yakin Kami-sama akan memberikan jalan keluarnya." Ujar Hinata lemah.

"Hinata.."

"Sebaiknya kita gunakan ha-hari ini sebaik-baiknya, Sasuke- _kun_. K-karena mungkin ini hari terakhir kita untuk bisa seperti ini." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Hm, ayo berjalan-jalan Hinata." Ajak Sasuke sambil terus menggenggam Hinata.

"Hum, a-ayo buat kenangan yang indah di hari ini." Ujar Hinata dan setelah itu Sasuke dan Hinata pergi melompat-lompat ke dahan pohon yang ada.

Pada akhirnya Hinata dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pasar Konoha yang berisi banyak permainan-permainan tradisional dan makanan-makanan ringan. Kebetulan sekali, malam hari ini akan diadakan pesta kembang api besar-besaran. Sasuke dan Hinata terus berjalan-jalan, sesekali mereka menghampiri beberapa stand untuk membeli camilan untuk Hinata dan juga mengikuti permainan yang tersedia.

"Untuk para Shinobi dan Kunoichi tidak diijinkan melakukan jutsu apapun." Ujar sang pemilik tempat permainan dan langsung saja Hinata dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Hinata, kau ingin yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mempersiapkan panah-panahan yang diberikan tadi.

"Umm, yang itu saja Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk 2 buah gantungan berbentuk hati.

"Hn." Dan langsung saja Sasuke melesatkan panah-panah itu dengan mulus ke arah gantungan yang Hinata inginkan.

"Ini dia hadiahnya, terima kasih telah kemari." Ujar pemilik kios itu sambil tersenyum dan setelah itu Sasuke dan Hinata kembali melihat-lihat berbagai kios yang ada.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Hinata- _chan_!" Panggil seseorang dan langsung saja Hinata dan Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ino- _chan_!" Panggil Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa kalian hanya berduaan saja, tidak bersama tim kalian?" Tanya Ino ketika tidak melihat keberadaan tim 7 dan 8.

"E- _etto_.." Hinata gelalapan ingin menjawab apa hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Ino pun bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Kenapa gugup begitu Hinata- _chan_? Apa jangan-jangan kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Ino lagi yang langsung membuat Hinata semakin blushing.

"T-tidak kok." Sanggah Hinata pelan namun dapat didengar yang lain.

"Lalu kenapa.."

"Apa harus ada alasan jika aku ingin bersama Hinata saja?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dan juga jangan lupa tatapan tajam yang diberikan Sasuke untuk Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji sekarang.

"Humm, kalau begitu aku dan yang lain pergi dulu. _Jaa_ Hinata- _chan_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar Ino cepat-cepat, takut Sasuke semakin menatap dengan tajam padanya.

"Jaa Ino- _chan_ , Shikamaru- _kun_ , Chouji- _kun_." Ujar Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo _Hime_." Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik pelan Hinata kembali.

"Eh? Hi- _hime_?" Gumam Hinata kaget.

"Hn, aku akan memanggilmu _Hime_ mulai sekarang, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak surai indigo Hinata pelan.

BLUSH

Dengan merona, Hinata mengikuti arah Sasuke berjalan dan singgah ke beberapa kios tanpa sadar hari sudah malam, dan acara puncak akan diadakan tidak lama lagi.

"S-sasuke- _kun_ , sebentar lagi pesta kembang apinya akan dimulai." Ucap Hinata dengan antusias yang membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Rasanya hari ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke tersenyum sebanyak ini lagi sebelum insiden klan yang kelam dulu dia alami.

"Hn, kita cari tempat menonton kembang api yang tidak terlalu ramai." Ajak Sasuke yang langsung dijawab 'iya' dari Hinata. Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menonton kembang api, Hinata dan Sasuke langsung duduk berdampingan.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_. H-hari ini adalah hari terbaik yang tidak pernah akan kulupakan." Ujar Hinata sambil menonton kembang api yang sudah mulai diluncurkan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seadanya sambil menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat senang menonton acara kembang api itu.

"Aku harap hari ini tidak pernah berakhir." Ujar Hinata lagi dengan lancar.

"Aku juga berharap begitu." Sahut Sasuke sambil tetap memperhatikan Hinata.

"Dulu a-aku menyukai Naruto- _kun_ , tapi aku tahu perasaanku tidak mungkin dibalasnya. Maka dari itu, aku sengaja untuk melupakan Naruto- _kun_ dan mencari cinta yang lain. Dan saat itu, aku mulai mengenal dan berbicara dengan S-sasuke- _kun_. Disaat aku mulai menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ , ayahku tiba-tiba saja bilang jika aku akan d-dijodohkan. Jujur saja waktu itu a-aku sangat sedih dan shock, saat aku sudah menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ , tiba-tiba saja _tou-sama_ menyuruhku menikah dengan pria yang bahkan aku belum tahu siapa namanya. Aku bahkan sangat terkejut saat tahu kalau Sasuke- _kun_ juga m-menyukaiku, aku merasakan bahagia dan sedih di saat yang sama. Aku senang karena akhirnya perasaanku terbalas dan juga aku sedih saat tahu kita t-tidak mungkin bersatu karena t- _tou_ - _sama_ menyuruhku menikah dengan pria pilihannya. S-sepertinya hidupku ini sangat menyedihkan ya, Sasuke- _kun_?" Ucap Hinata pelan sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hinata..."Gumam Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata lembut. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memegang dagu Hinata dan mendekati wajah Hinata dengan perlahan. Perlahan kedua mata Sasuke menutup di susul dengan kedua mata Hinata yang juga ikut menutup.

CHU~

Lama mereka berciuman dengan tempo yang teratur. Saling meresapi arti dalam ciuman itu, semua perasaan seolah bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata dan semakin memperdalam ciuman itu. Juga tangan Hinata yang kini sudah bertengger manis di leher Sasuke. Semakin dalam ciuman itu, semakin banyak juga air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Hinata. Tangisan bahagia, marah, kesal, dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Onyx dan Lavender saling menatap dalam diam, seolah sudah mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan pemilik mata tersebut. Dengan enggan, keduanya melepaskan pelukan itu dan menggantinya dengan sebuah genggaman tangan. Berjalan perlahan, keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di depan mansion Hyuuga, dan mereka berdua tetap bungkam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , terima kasih atas semuanya. T-terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih karena Sasuke- _kun_ telah membalas perasaanku ini. _Hontou ni arigatou_. _Sayonara_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum sangat amat tulus. Hinata berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih enggan berucap satu patah kata pun. Semakin menjauhi Sasuke, semakin sakit juga yang dirasakan hati Hinata. Hinata berjalan sambil menangis.

" _Sayonara_..Hinata- _hime_.." Ujar Sasuke pelan dengan tatapan sendu.

BLAM

Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, Hinata dengan segera berlari dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam kamar.

"Hiks.." Sambil memeluk kedua lututnya Hinata menangis, tangisan yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Tangisan yang ia tujukan pada nasibnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat ini waktunya tim 7 berlatih bersama. Terlihat hanya Sasuke yang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan sampai sore hari semua nakamanya belum bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk, jadi semua nakama tidak ada yang merasa ada keanehan pada Sasuke dan Hinata. Namun hingga 2 hari kemudian, semua nakama belum ada yang melihat keberadaan Hinata dan Sasuke. Jadi semua memutuskan kalau hari ini mereka akan mendatangi mansion Uchiha terlebih dahulu. Sesampainya di mansion Uchiha, semuanya merasakan aura suram dan mencekam. Naruto berinisiatif mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

TOK TOK TOK

Lama mereka menunggu, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Maka dari itu Naruto mengetuk pintu sekali lagi, dan ternyata Sasuke masih enggan membuka pintu. Merasa ada yang tidak beres Naruto mencoba untuk memutar knop pintu Sasuke dan pintunya tidak Sasuke kunci. Dengan tidak sopan Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung memasuki rumah Sasuke. Baru saja mereka masuk, mereka langsung disuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakan. Barang-barang yang terpecah belah, dan sangat berantakan.

"Astaga, ada apa ini?!" Tanya Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Sasuke, ada dimana dia?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"ARGHHH!" Teriak seseorang yang langsung mengejutkan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Dan langsung saja Naruto dan yang lain menghampiri arah suara itu.

KREKK

"Sasuke kau kena-.." Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat kamar Sasuke tak kalah berantakan dengan ruangan lainnya. Sasuke terlihat sangat kacau. Sambil menarik surainya dengan kasar Sasuke kembali menunduk dan kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Sasuke.. kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat Sasuke menatap ke arah pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! KELUAR!" Ucap Sasuke nyalang.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke! Katakan!" Kata Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke, dan yang lainnya segera menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke takut-takut kalau mereka akan diserang Sasuke.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Usir Sasuke kencang.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menceritakan masalahmu." Ujar Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri _dobe_ , kumohon." Ucap Sasuke lirih sambil terus menunduk.

"Baiklah Sasuke. _Minna_ , ayo kita keluar dari sini." Ujar Naruto dan semua menggangguk menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

.

.

Selanjutnya mereka memutuskan untuk menghampiri mansion Hyuuga untuk bertemu Hinata.

"Maaf, saat ini Hinata-sama sedang tidak diijinkan bertemu siapa pun." Ujar seorang _bunke_ pada semua teman-teman Hinata.

"Sebentar saja, apa boleh?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk dan tunggu sebentar." Ujar _bunke_ itu dan dengan segera semua memasuki ruang tamu mansion Hyuuga.

KREKK

"H-hinata- _chan_?" Panggil Ino yang membuat semua menatap seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruang tamu itu.

"K- _konnichiwa_ , ada apa k-kalian datang kesini?" Tanya Hinata sambil terus menunduk.

"Hinata- _chan_ , ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ujar Tenten yang membuat Hinata mau tidak mau menatapnya.

"Hinata- _chan_? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau habis menangis?" Tanya Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino- _chan_ , Tenten- _chan_." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Senyum yang kau berikan itu palsu. Ada yang sedang kau sembunyikan Hinata- _san_ , aku tahu itu." Tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kenapa dalam 2 hari ini kau tidak kelihatan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak d-diijinkan keluar mansion oleh _tou-sama_."

"Kenapa?"

"E-empat hari lagi.. empat hari lagi aku akan me-menikah." Ujar Hinata yang kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"A-apa?" Gumam semua yang ada di sana.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi diam.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Ino juga.

"A-aku dijodohkan." Ujar Hinata sambil menunduk.

"..."

"S-sebaiknya kalian pulang, a-aku ingin segera ke kamarku. Jaa." Ujar Hinata cepat-cepat dan langsung meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

"Menurut kalian Hinata- _chan_ akan dijodohkan dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino saat perjalanan ingin ke Ichiraku.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Tenten disahut anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Menurutku Hinata- _chan_ tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini." Ujar Ino lagi.

"Aku rasa juga begitu, matanya sembab." Ucap Tenten.

"Lalu, kira-kira apa yang membuat Sasuke _-kun_ seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Ino.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke Ichiraku, perutku lapar." Ujar Naruto di sahut Chouji yang berkata sama seperti Naruto. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di kedai Ichiraku, dan saat itu pula mereka bertemu dengan Kakashi, Tsunade, dan Shizune.

"Hei, kalian akan makan siang?" Sapa Tsunade dijawab anggukan dari semuanya.

" _Ha'i_."

" _Baa_ - _chan_ mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mansion Uchiha, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan Sasuke." Jawab Tsunade dan langsung berjalan pergi agar tidak ditanya-tanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Ah, _baa-chan_! Jika sudah sampai rumah Sasuke, langsung buka saja. Pintunya tidak dia kunci tadi." Teriak Naruto yang dijawab 'Iya' dari Shizune.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tsunade- _sama_ , bukankah tadi Naruto bilang.."

"Tetap utamakan sopan santun." Ujar Tsunade memotong ucapan Shizune. Lama tidak ada jawaban, jadi Tsunade memutuskan untuk segera masuk saja.

KREKK

"Astaga, apa-apain dia. Kenapa berantakan sekali?!" Ujar Tsunade sambil menggeleng-geleng heran.

"Sasuke, cepat keluar! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam kamar!" Panggil Tsunade dan tidak lama Sasuke memunculkan diri dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang sangat kacau.

"Ada apa?" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap malas ketiga orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin tanya dulu, sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan dan tidak mandi, huh?" Tanya Tsunade yang meyakini kalau Sasuke pasti belum makan juga mandi.

"Dua hari." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Kenapa kau tidak ma-.."

"Cepat katakan maksud kedatangan kalian." Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Kau..."

.

.

 **TBC ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter:**

" _Apa?! Aku tidak mau!"_

 _._

" _..lebih baik kalian bunuh aku saja!"_

 _._

" _Cih, aku tidak peduli!"_

 _._

" _BUNUH AKU SAJA NENEK SIALAN!..."_

 _._

" _SASUKE! Cukup, kau keterlaluan!"_

 _._

" _...TIDAK PUASKAH KALIAN MELIHAT AKU DAN HINATA BEGITU TERSIKSA DENGAN PERJODOHAN KUNO INI? KARENA PERJODOHAN ITU, AKU DAN HINATA TIDAK BISA BERSATU!..."_

 _._

" _Kau ingin dibunuh saja?"_

 _._

" _Aku mencintai Hinata."_

 _._

" _Tidak bisa! Aku yang seharusnya menikah dengan Sasuke-kun!"_

 _._

" _Lupakan Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Ini demi kebaikanmu dan kebaikannya, kumohon mengertilah."_

 _._

" _Calon suamimu adalah.."_

 _._

" _Ne, sebagai gantinya.. Aku akan mengambil Naruto ya? Hahaha."_

 _._

" _Baka!"_

.

.

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Linevy Hime-chan ^^**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Story About Sasuke And Hinata**

.

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuhina always

Rated : T+

 **Warning : EYD, TYPO, OOC akut, Canon setting, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Etto, disini rasanya aku membuat sifat Sasuke OOC akut T.T Jadi aku minta maaf kalau minna ga suka sama Sasuke disini ._.**

Genre : Romance, Drama

.

.

 **Previous Chapter:**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

" _Hiks.. Sasuke-kun, hontou ni gomenasai. A-aku hiks.. sepertinya aku tidak akan berbincang denganmu lagi. Hiks.. aku t-tidak ingin perasaanku padamu berkembang semakin jauh dari ini. Aku akan dijodohkan hiks.. hiks.."_

 _._

" _Jawab aku! Kau.. dijodohkan dengan siapa?!"_

 _._

" _Aku, aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak ingin kau menikah dengan orang lain, Hinata."_

" _Aku juga.. mencintaimu S-sasuke-kun."_

 _._

" _Siapa calon s-suamiku?"_

 _._

" _N-ne, Sasuke-kun. Kurasa i-ini hari terakhir kita bisa bertemu seperti sekarang."_

 _._

" _S-sasuke-kun, aku.. aku tidak ingin dijodohkan."_

" _Hinata, ikut aku dan kita kabur dari sini."_

 _._

" _Sasuke-kun, terima kasih atas semuanya. T-terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih karena Sasuke-kun telah membalas perasaanku ini. Hontou ni arigatou. Sayonara, Sasuke-kun."_

 _._

" _ARGHHH!"_

 _._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! KELUAR!"_

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read (^.^)v**

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **Chapter 8:**

"Kau.."

"Kau akan di jodohkan, Sasuke." Jawab Tsunade yang membuat Sasuke menatap Tsunade dan yang lainnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau!" Paksa Tsunade sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

BRAKK

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" Teriak Sasuke dengan murka.

"Perjodohan ini sudah direncanakan saat kau masih bocah! Perjodohan ini dibuat atas dasar keinginan orang tuamu!" Balas Tsunade sambil menatap tajam Sasuke yang tengah murka ini.

"Aku tetap tidak mau! Aku sudah menemukan pilihanku!" Balas Sasuke sembari mendeathglare sang hokage.

"Ck, aku tidak peduli. Empat hari lagi kau akan menikah, aku tidak menerima penolakan lagi." Ujar Tsunade yang membuat Sasuke kini dengan sengaja mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Daripada dijodohkan, lebih baik kalian bunuh aku saja!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menatap nyalang ketiganya.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggal secepat itu! Minimal kau harus menikah dan memiliki anak dulu!" Balas Tsunade dengan geram.

"Cih, aku tidak mau!"

"Kau ha-.."

"Ck, sialan kau. Dasar nenek-nenek!" Ledek Sasuke yang membuat Tsunade menatap Sasuke nyalang.

"Apa kau bilang, hah?!" Tanya Tsunade murka yang kini sudah berdiri dan bersiap menghampiri Sasuke.

"T-tsunade- _sama_ , harap bersabarlah." Ujar Shizune pelan sambil menahan Tsunade agar tidak meninju Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menerima perjodohan ini! Cam kan itu! Cepat keluarlah dari sini!" Ujar Sasuke kesal sambil berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Apa salahnya sih kau menerima perjodohan ini?! Kau dijodohkan dengan gadis baik-baik!" Ujar Tsunade kencang yang tidak membuat pergerakan Sasuke berhenti.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli!" Ujar Sasuke sambil mendecih tidak suka.

"Kau dijodohkan dengan H-..."

"BUNUH AKU SAJA NENEK SIALAN! AKU SUDAH TIDAK INGIN HIDUP!"

BRAKK

"SASUKE! Cukup, kau keterlaluan!" Teriak Tsunade dengan murka.

"JIKA AKU DIJODOHKAN, BUNUH AKU! APA SALAH KAMI, HAH?! KENAPA AKU DIJODOHKAN? AKU HANYA INGIN MENIKAHI HINATA, CAM KAN ITU NENEK TUA! KENAPA HINATA PUN IKUT DIJODOHKAN?! SETELAH HINATA, SEKARANG AKU YANG KALIAN PAKSA! APA MAU KALIAN HAH? TIDAK PUASKAH KALIAN MELIHAT AKU DAN HINATA BEGITU TERSIKSA DENGAN PERJODOHAN KUNO INI? KARENA PERJODOHAN ITU, AKU DAN HINATA TIDAK BISA BERSATU! AKU DAN HINATA INGIN MENIKAH, JANGAN SEENAKNYA KALIAN MENJODOHKANKU DENGAN GADIS YANG KALIAN PILIH! JANGAN PAKSA HINATA UNTUK MENIKAH DENGAN PRIA YANG TIDAK DIKENALNYA!" Sasuke berujar keras sambil menatap nyalang ketiganya, terutama Tsunade. Setelah mencerna kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi, Tsunade dan yang lainnya langsung tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?!" Sasuke kembali berujar kesal ketika melihat ketiganya tersenyum seperti hendak meledeknya.

Sambil tersenyum Tsunade berujar dengan cepat dan lantang, "Hyuuga Hinata! Kau dijodohkan dengannya!"

"A-apa?!" Tanya Sasuke pada Tsunade dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan sebuah gulungan yang berisi perjodohan Sasuke dengan Hinata, Tsunade berkata, " **Kau dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata!** "

"Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?" Ucap Sasuke dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Iya!"

"..."

"Kau tetap ingin menolak perjodohan ini, heh?!" Ejek Tsunade pada Sasuke.

"Aku-.."

"Kau ingin dibunuh saja?" Potong Tsunade sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ak-.."

"Tolak saja perjodohan ini dan bersiaplah karena kau akan dibunuh Hiashi, kau mau?!" Potong Tsunade lagi yang membuat Sasuke menatap Tsunade dengat raut sangat kesal.

"Aku menerima perjodohan itu, nenek tua!" Ujar Sasuke cepat.

"Hm?! Katanya kau ingin dibunuh." Kata Tsunade.

"..." Sasuke mulai mendeathglare Tsunade.

"Makanya jika aku sedang berbicara, dengarkan dulu hingga selesai! Jangan asal potong, _baka_!" Ejek Tsunade sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau menerima perjodohan ini kan Sasuke? Kau akan menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata empat hari lagi." Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Empat hari lagi? Apa tidak bisa dipercepat saja, jadi besok?!" Tanya Sasuke OOC sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Tsunade cepat yang membuat Sasuke merengut tidak suka.

"Ck."

"Yang penting, sekarang kau sudah menyukai Hinata kan? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hn. Kenapa Hinata tidak mengetahui dengan siapa dia akan dijodohkan?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tradisi klan Hyuuga. Siapa pun yang akan dijodohkan, calon mempelai itu tidak boleh tahu dengan siapa dia akan dijodohkan sampai sehari sebelum hari pernikahan." Ujar Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Lalu, kenapa Hinata tidak boleh keluar dari mansion?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tradisi klan Hyuuga juga." Jawab Tsunade yang yang membuat Sasuke berdecak sebal..

"Kalau begitu sehari sebelum hari pernikahanmu, rumahmu akan direnovasi. Karena rumahmu ini akan digunakan sebagai tempat pernikahan. Dan walimu adalah Kakashi." Ujar Tsunade.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Ujar Tsunade dan yang lain.

BLAMM

'Hinata, Hinata akan dijodohkan denganku. Tunggu sampai Hinata mengetahui ini.' Pikir Sasuke senang sambil memperhatikan kalung yang ada di lehernya.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, Tsunade mengumpulkan semua warga desa beserta para shinobi untuk memberitahukan bahwa besok adalah hari pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata yang diadakan secara besar-besaran. Mendengar berita itu sontak saja semua nakamanya tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya. 'Bagaimana bisa?' Pikir semua nakamanya. Tidak lupa Tsunade juga mengundang para kage dari desa lain untuk mendatangi acara pernikahan Uchiha terakhir ini. Setelah selesai mendengar berita itu dari Tsunade, semua nakama segera bergegas mendatangi mansion Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Ini kami, cepat buka!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Sasuke dengan tidak sabar.

CEKLEK

" _Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mendeathglare Naruto.

"Kau, kau akan menikah dengan Hinata- _chan_?!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dengan raut wajah datar.

"Kalian dijodohkan?" Tanya Ino dengan raut tidak percaya juga.

"Hn."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak menolak perjodohan ini?" Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku mencintai Hinata." Jawab Sasuke datar yang membuat semua nakamanya terkejut bukan main.

"A-apa?" Ucap semuanya bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto dan Kiba yang telah terlepas dari rasa kagetnya.

"Aku dan Hinata saling mencintai." Ujar Sasuke lagi yang membuat semuanya terkaget-kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" _Nani_? Sasuke, ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa-.."

"Ck, sudah sana pulang! Kalian membuatku kesal!" Usir Sasuke sambil menutup pintu rumahnya kencang.

BRAKK

" _Teme_ , dia menyukai Hinata- _chan_?" Gumam Naruto dengan mata membola tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Gumam Kiba sambil berdecih sebal.

"Bukankah Hinata menyukai Naruto?" Tanya Ino.

"Mereka berdua, bukannya jarang ngobrol?" Gumam Tenten.

"Sejak kapan.. sejak kapan Sasuke- _kun_ menyukai Hinata- _chan_?" Tanya Sakura yang telah terduduk lemas di bawah.

"Sakura- _chan_.. relakan Sasuke- _kun_. Besok dia akan menikah." Ujar Ino sambil menatap Sakura dengan prihatin.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu Sasuke- _kun_ , dan setelah dia berhasil dibawa ke Konoha dia akan menikah dengan Hinata- _chan_?" Ujar Sakura lemah sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Sakura- _chan_.." Gumam Naruto sambil menatap Sakura nanar.

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang seharusnya menikah dengan Sasuke- _kun_!" Kata Sakura dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Sakura- _chan_! Ikut aku!" Ujar Naruto sambil membawa Sakura dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto!"

"Dengarkan aku Sakura! Lupakan Sasuke dan mulailah melihatku!" Ujar Naruto serius sambil menahan pergerakan Sakura.

"A-apa? Aku tidak bisa Naruto!" Pekik Sakura sambil terus menggeleng.

"Besok dia akan menikah! Dan kau sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi! Mulailah mencari pria lain Sakura!" Bentak Naruto yang membuat Sakura bungkam.

"Aku..aku tidak rela jika Sasuke _-kun_ menikah dengan orang lain." Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Lupakan Sasuke, Sakura- _chan_. Ini demi kebaikanmu dan kebaikannya, kumohon mengertilah." Ujar Naruto tidak kalah lirihnya.

"Bagaimana caranya Naruto..." Ujar Sakura sambil menatap Naruto dengan sendu.

"Relakan dia, Sakura- _chan_. Mulai sekarang, jangan pusatkan perhatianmu pada Sasuke. Berpalinglah padaku." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap manik emerald Sakura dengan lembut.

"Bantu aku." Ujar Sakura sambil menatap Naruto penuh harap.

"Hm, aku akan membantumu Sakura- _chan_." Ucap Naruto sembari mengacak surai merah muda Sakura.

.

.

.

Sore hari sebelum hari pernikahan itu, Hinata kembali dipanggil Hiashi untuk segera ke ruangannya..

"Hinata, kenapa matamu sembab begitu?" Tanya Hiashi yang baru memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa _tou-sama_." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, besok hari pernikahanmu.." Ujar Hiashi sambil memberi jeda.

'Aku tidak mau..' Pikir Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Calon suamimu adalah.."

'Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, aku tidak mau dijodohkan _tou-sama_.'

"Uchiha..Sasuke."

"Hah? A-ap-apa?" Ujar Hinata kaget sambil mendongak tidak percaya.

"Kau di jodohkan dengan Sasuke, dan besok hari pernikahan kalian." Ujar Hiashi sambil terus memperhatikan raut wajah anaknya itu.

"S-sasuke- _kun_? Aku akan m-menikah dengan Sasuke- _kun_?" Gumam Hinata yang kini tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Hn, kau.. menolaknya?" Tanya Hiashi dengan nada datar.

"T-tidak _tou-sama_. Aku menerimanya." Jawab Hinata tidak lupa sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Itu dulu _tou-sama_. S-sekarang aku menyukai Sasuke- _kun_." Jawab Hinata dengan muka sedikit merona.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini bukan?" Tanya ayahnya dengan nada sedikit lega.

"T-tentu saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau boleh ke kamarmu."

" _Ha'i_ , aku permisi _tou-sama_." Ujar Hinata yang kini terus menerus tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan telah tiba, saat ini mansion Uchiha dipenuhi banyak warga desa dan para ketua klan yang diundang khusus oleh sang Hokage. Terlihat para kage yang sudah duduk tenang di bangku paling depan. Saat ini Sasuke tengah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan sebaik-baiknya, tidak jarang dirinya ketahuan tengah senyum-senyum sendiri oleh Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Kau daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto pelan yang langsung ditatap tajam Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kau..tidak seperti Sasuke yang aku kenal. Kau seperti orang gila yang senyum-senyum sendiri." Desis Naruto dengan raut yang dibuat-buat.

"Ck."

"Kau senang bisa menikah dengan Hinata, Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke juga Naruto.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, lepaskan kalungnya." Ujar Naruto yang hendak menarik kalung yang ada di leher Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Tolak Sasuke cepat sambil melindungi kalungnya dari tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak? Kalungmu tidak cocok dengan pakaian yang kau pakai." Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke beserta kalungnya heran.

"Pokoknya tidak! Ini pemberian Hinata!" Ujar Sasuke sebal sambil mendeathglare Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas juga mengangkat tangannya menyerah.

"Ayo Sasuke, sebentar lagi acara dimulai." Ujar Kakashi yang masih bersiap-siap.

"Hn."

.

.

Di tempat Hinata sekarang, terdapat Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten yang datang khusus untuk memberi selamat pada Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_ , selamat ya. Sebentar lagi kau resmi menjadi nyonya Uchiha." Ledek Ino sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"I-ino- _chan_ , jangan meledekku." Ujar Hinata yang kini tersipu malu.

"Hinata- _chan_ , selamat ya." Ujar Tenten dan Sakura bersamaan.

" _Arigatou_ Tenten- _chan_ , Sakura- _chan_."

" _Etto_ , Hinata _-chan_ apa boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Apa Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Apa..apa kau menyetujui perjodohan ini saat kau tahu bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura yang kini menatap Hinata dengan tatapan biasa.

"Eh? A-aku.."

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura lagi pada Hinata.

"G- _gomen_ Sakura- _chan_. Aku s-seharusnya tidak menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ sesuai janjiku padamu, ta-tapi aku mengingkarinya." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk dalam.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata perlahan dan menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut, seraya berkata, " _Daijoubu_ Hinata- _chan_ , aku turut berbahagia jika kau menikah dengan Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan merasa bersalah padaku ya?" Sambil tersenyum tulus Sakura berujar seperti itu.

"Tapi S-sakura- _chan_ , aku.."

"Tidak apa Hinata- _chan_ , aku sudah merelakan Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar Sakura meyakinkan Hinata.

"Sakura- _chan_ , _arigatou_." Ujar Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

" _Ne_ , sebagai gantinya.. Aku akan mengambil Naruto ya? Hahaha." Sakura berkata sembari mengedipkan matanya jahil pada Hinata, dan setelahnya semua tertawa dengan bahagia.

.

.

Tiba saatnya acara pernikahan itu dimulai, semua berjalan dengan lancar. Sekarang saatnya Hinata memasuki tempat upacara itu. Dengan perlahan Hinata yang didampingi Hiashi berjalan ke depan altar. Dalam penutup kepala Hinata tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum, dan di depan altar Sasuke terus menerus menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Hinata sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Sesampainya Hinata dan Hiashi di depan altar, dengan pelan Hiashi melepaskan tangan Hinata dan kini giliran Sasuke yang menggandengnya. Upacara pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar dan kini saatnya acara yang utama.

"Silahkan membuka penutup kepala istrimu." Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka penutup itu dan kini terlihat wajah Hinata yang menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan senang dan rindu karena sudah cukup lama mereka tidak berjumpa.

"Hinata.."

"S-sasuke- _kun_." Dengan merona Hinata terus menatap Sasuke lama. Setelah acara membuka penutup kepala itu selesai, kini maju ke acara yang lebih utama lagi yaitu berciuman. Perlahan wajah Sasuke mendekati wajah Hinata, sambil tersenyum lembut Hinata mulai menutup matanya. Tidak lama setelah Sasuke mencium Hinata lembut, terdengar banyak suara tepuk tangan yang menandakan acara pernikahan sudah pada puncaknya. Terdengar juga suara godaan-godaan dari semua teman-temannya. Dirasa sudah cukup, keduanya melepaskan ciuman itu dan kembali saling bertatapan juga saling melemparkan senyum tipis.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ kelihatannya sangat bahagia ya? Aku bahkan baru melihat Sasuke- _kun_ yang tersenyum lembut seperti pada Hinata- _chan_." Ujar Sakura pada Naruto yang ikut bahagia atas pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Iya, bahkan dari pagi tadi aku sudah melihat Sasuke yang terus senyum-senyum sendiri, hahaha." Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa membayangkan hal tadi.

"..."

"Sakura- _chan_ , nanti jika jika sudah mau menikah acaranya mesti lebih meriah dari ini ya?" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Baka_!" Dan seperti biasa Sakura kembali memukul Naruto dengan muka yang memerah malu.

" _Ittai_.."

.

.

 **TBC ^^**

 **Gomennnn, lama up ya T.T**

 **Semoga kali ini bisa up kilat :')**


End file.
